Lust
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Dernier chapitre. Quand Quatre découvre dez choses suyr lui qu'il refoulait le plus possible. Fic BDSM alors attention.
1. Chapter 1

Lust

Bonjour, voici une nouvelle histoire, faites avec le scénario de Veeralucard.

Désolé de ma longue absence mais, avec mon stage, la fatigue des trajets en bus, l'école et tout, j'avais perdu la fois. En plus, une reviews m'a troublé et j'ai eu du mal à écrire

Elle est chaude mais sans plus, je ne suis pas satisfaite de mes lemon, on dirait que quelque chose ne va pas mais je suis incapable de dire quoi.

Bon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et je modifierai les chapitres suivants en fonction de vos remarques.

J'attends vos commentaires.

Chapitre 1

Heero se redressa un peu. Il saisit les hanches de Duo dans ses bras, emmenant le corps sous lui avec lui. Il grogna dans son sommeil.

Duo sourit dans la nuit. Son meilleur ami et depuis presque six mois amant venait enfin de s'endormir. Il replia ses jambes. Heero était insatiable.

Il se relâcha enfin. Au moindre mouvement, du sperme sortait de lui. Heero ne l'avait pas laissé se lever pour se nettoyer.

Duo avait de mal à penser qu'il avait pu être vierge trois mois plus tôt. Mais, il était content qu'Heero soit son premier, il était tellement merveilleux.

Il se colla un peu plus à lui. Il sentit Heero soupira dans son cou puis se calma. Ses yeux lui brûlaient de fatigue. Il sentit son corps se détendre.

Xxx

Un 4X4 flambant neuf s'arrêta devant la maison. Trowa en sortit lentement. Il siffla d'admiration devant ce magnifique chalet de montagne.

Quatre sortit par la portière passager, tenant un sac à la main. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, claquant contre le mur. Duo traversa la terrasse couverte en courant.

Il sauta au cou de son meilleur ami.

« Enfin, on y croyait plus.

« Du… Duo ?

« A gauche.

D'un discret coup d'œil, Quatre remarqua une femme arrosant ses fleurs.

« On s'est perdu…

« Perdu ?

« Oui…

Trowa serra la main de Duo. Il monta rapidement, s'engouffrant dans le chalet. Il croisa Heero dans l'entrée.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Heero distingua un chaos émotionnel brûlant dans ceux habituellement si tranquille de son ami.

« Ca va ?

« Oui.

Il monta à l'étage rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, Duo piaillait avec Quatre, toujours devant la voiture.

« Wufei devrait arriver dans la soirée. Il doit faire des réparations sur sa voiture.

« Okay. Ce soir, on mange des sushi parce que c'est Heero qui a fait la bouffe.

« Oui…

« Et demain, on devra aller faire des courses.

« Oui…

Le natté entraîna son ami à l'intérieur. Quatre sourit de contentement. Duo, quand il n'était pas en plein trip schizophrénique ressemblait vraiment à un adolescent normal.

Xxx

Ils prirent une collation dans la cuisine. Duo ouvrit les verrières du salon et poussa le son de la stéréo juste assez pour couvrir leurs voix mais pas assez pour pousser la voisine à venir.

Duo, en parfaite maîtresse de maison, leur servie un verre de thé à la menthe et s'assit, juste à la gauche d'Heero, comme une épouse.

Heero, en bout de table, commença son rapport sur leurs attaques simultanées. Un à un, les pilotes firent leurs rapports avant de commenter l'effet des attaques.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un chinois, un léger sourire aux lèvres entra, jetant négligemment sa veste sur le sofa. Il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises.

« Tu as l'air bien heureux Wufei. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

« Je me suis battu avec Treize. J'ai presque réussi à le battre cette fois !

Duo s'était levé, sans avoir cherché à se moquer du chinois. Il lui servit un verre de thé, s'inclina presque respectueusement devant lui avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Le chinois le regarda, les yeux plissés. Duo était bizarre depuis quelques temps, il semblait respectueux et bien plus calme.

Il avala prudemment une gorgé, soupira de plaisir. Il se détendit enfin.

« J'ai accompli ma mission sans problème.

Il détailla son plan d'attaque devant un Heero satisfait. Le japonais posa sa main sur la cuisse de Duo, très haut et la caressa du pouce.

Duo ne put retenir un hoquet de plaisir.

« Ca va Duo ? Demanda Quatre.

« Oui… J'ai avalé un gâteau de travers.

« T'as qu'à manger moins Shazi !

Duo se leva brusquement, les points serrés.

« Duo ! Assis !

A l'étonnement de tous, l'américain se rassit. Ses joues devinrent rouges. La main de son amant venait de se poser un peu plus haut, trois doigts se frottèrent à son entrejambe.

« Bien, les Mads m'ont envoyé un message. On doit rester ensemble ici trois jours puis on s'éparpille en deux formations.

« Bien répondirent ses amis.

« Rompez ! Quartier libre.

Les garçons s'éparpillèrent. Duo leur montra leurs chambre, chacun la sienne. Soudain, Quatre sembla réaliser un truc.

« Il en manque une. Duo ? Tu dors ou ?

Le garçon rougit légèrement. Il ne fallait pas que les autres sachent pour lui et Heero.

« Avec Heero, dans la grande chambre.

Le blond, savait leur amitié.

« C'est bien.

Il entra dans la sienne, refermant la portez sans bruit. Wufei ressortait de la sienne, son sabre à la main.

« Je vais m'entraîner devant la maison.

« Bien.

Duo s'inclina devant lui légèrement. Agréablement surpris, Wufei répondit à son salut avant de sortir.

Soudain, Duo sursauta. Deux bras venaient de l'enlacer fermement, un sexe en érection frappa contre ses fesses.

« Heero ! Pas ici ! Murmura-t-il, presque affolé.

« Si. Ici. Maintenant.

Le japonais glissait déjà ses mains dans le pantalon de toile de son amant. Il saisit le sexe quoi commençait déjà à raidir, le tenant fermement, commençant à la masturber.

Duo retient un hoquet.

« Je t'en pris. Pas ici… Les autres…

Heero soupira d'agacement, il saisit les cuisses de Duo, le soulevant. Il lui plaqua le devant du corps sur le mur, une main sur la bouche. Il voyait avec plaisir les muscles de son dos se tendre.

« Tais-toi et personne ne viendra.

Il lui baissa le pantalon juste assez pour découvrir ses fesses fermes.

Il les caressa brusquement quelques instant. Sans prendre la peine de lui dilater les muscles, il posa son gland sur l'entré. Il lâcha progressivement les cuisses de Duo, laissant ses mains glisser vers le creux des genoux. Duo s'empalait.

Son corps s'ouvrait, avalant la verge sans difficulté. Heero lui bâillonna la bouche de sa main, l'empêchant de crier.

Duo lui planta les dents dans la chair. Quand Heero fut entièrement installé en lui, il soupira.

« T'as vraiment un cul de chienne… Tu restes étroit comme une vierge alors qu'on le fait plusieurs fois par nuit, toutes les nuits.

Duo rougit.

« Mais, je t'aime Duo.

L'américain rougit encore plus, ravi de cette déclaration. Il se contracta, impatient de donner du plaisir à son amant. Heero bougea soudain, vite et précis.

Duo sentait de violent frisson de plaisir le traverser de part en part. ses joues lui brûlait, son corps tremblait.

Heero enveloppa son sexe d'un mouchoir, le masturbant rapidement. Duo ne se retient pas, il éjacula violement. Heero continua de le masturber, essuyant le sexe.

Quand Duo eut fini, il se retira.

Il s'essuya avec le même mouchoir.

« Mets-toi à genoux.

Duo rougit.

« Heero, pas ici.

« A genoux.

La voix d'Heero était devenue froide.

« Tu as jouie. A mon tour.

Duo se laissa tomber. Les mains d'Heero se refermèrent sur ses cheveux, le tenant fermement.

« Ouvres la bouche.

Duo se laissa guider. Il n'aimait pas finir Heero, sucer ne lui apportait pas de plaisir au sens propre du terme et il avait toujours du mal à tout avaler.

Le sexe d'Heero glissa dans sa bouche. Il sentit les mains se crisper, lui faire prendre le mouvement.

« Bouges ta langue, frottes-la comme une chienne contre ma bite. Allez… La, c'est bien…

Les mains d'Heero se refermèrent violement sur ses cheveux, les tirant.

« Je vais… Prépare-toi…

Quelques secondes après, sa bouche fut inondée de sperme. Heero lui maintient la tête, enfonçant sa verge un peu plus loin.

« Avales !

Duo déglutit avec difficulté, avalant. Un filet glissa le long de sa bouche. Heero le redressa, ils s'embrassèrent.

La langue d'Heero lécha la traînée de sperme avec avidité puis l'embrassa de nouveau.

Une porte claqua, des pas se dirigeaient vers eux. Duo le repoussa, il traversa rapidement le couloir, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Heero referma sa braguette, enfonça le mouchoir dans sa poche puis tourna les talons. Trowa passa prêt de lui, rapidement, les épaules bases.

Il quitta la maison. Heero fronça les sourcils, Trowa se comportait de façon bizarre ces derniers temps. La porte de la chambre de Quatre s'ouvrit à la volée.

Heero s'écarta du chemin du blond, ce dernier marchait rapidement et nerveusement, la chemise ouverte sur son torse pâle et fin. Il tenait un téléphone à la main.

« Je t'emmerde hurla-t-il soudain.

Heero le regarda choqué, Duo sortit la tête de la salle de bain, Wufei s'arrêta, au milieu des escaliers, Trowa stoppa, un pied dehors.

« Je te le redis si t'a toujours pas compris ! Je t'emmerde ! Tu me dégoûtes. Dire que j'ai partagé mon lit avec une pédale. Sale menteur !

Il raccrocha son portable, le balançant contre le mur violement. Trowa claqua la porte en quittant la maison.

Duo s'avança prudemment.

« Heu… Baby Cat ? Tu te sens bien ?

« Quoi ?

Duo recula vivement, les yeux du blond venaient de le fusiller. Heero s'interposa.

« Tu te calmes.

Quatre se figea. Heero, froid comme la glace, le fixa intensément. Immédiatement, le plus jeune se calma.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Rien, une dispute avec un ancien camarade. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

« Quatre ?

« La ferme ! Je veux pas en parler, cela ne touche en rien en nos missions comprit ?

Il remonta, sa porte claqua violement. Wufei siffla entre ses dents puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

« On mange bientôt ? Demanda Duo.

« Oui, je finis les sushi et c'est bon.

Duo lui fit un sourire presque pervers. Il s'avança vers lui.

« Dis, après, tu veux bien venir avec moi au hangar ?

Heero le plaqua contre lui.

« Oui… Mais, ça dépend pourquoi y faire ?

« J'ai très envie de…

Il frôla les lèvres de son amant avec les siennes.

« De ?

« De… tester les suspensions du siège de Wing…

Heero l'embrassa avant de le repousser.

« Après.

Duo baissa la tête, presque déçu.

« Au fait Duo ?

« Oui ?

« Tu es devenu très bon à ce petit jeu…

Le garçon eut un immense sourire. Chaque compliment d'Heero le mettait dans un état second.

Xxx

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils se mirent enfin à table. Dans les même disposition qu'à leur arrivé.

Duo fit le service. Wufei retient une remarque déplaisante sur cette nouvelle servitude de l'américain. Devant la courtoisie du natté, il se devait de rester poli.

Les plats, merveilleusement disposé, dégageaient une merveilleuse odeur. Les garçons mangèrent en silence. Quatre fulminait, Trowa déprimait, Wufei mangeait.

Duo, lui, rougissait en retenant ses gémissements. Heero lui caressait l'entrejambe tout en mangeant lentement de l'autre main.

Soudain, une sonnerie de portable les fit sursauter. Quatre frappa des deux mains sur la table.

« Je vais le tuer !

Il passa dans le salon, ramassa son portable, relativement en bon état malgré sa précédente rencontre fortuite avec le mur et décrocha.

« Quoi ? … Non… Non, merde, je veux plus t'entendre !

Il sortit de la maison. Trowa posa lentement ses couverts.

« Merci pour le repas.

Il sortit, montant dans sa chambre. Wufei s'inclina, quittant la maison à son tour. Quelques secondes après, une moto démarra, s'enfonçant dans la nuit.

Quatre rentra, claquant violement la porte, il jeta son portable sur la table.

« Désolé… Je vais faire la vaisselle.

Duo et Heero le remercièrent avant de s'éclipser. Ils n'allèrent pas loin. Heero plaqua son amant sur le mur de couloir, juste à côté de la porte de la cuisine.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Heero plongea ses larges mains dans le pantalon de Duo. Il saisit l'érection dure, la caressant.

Sans honte, il se laissa tomber à genoux lentement, embrassant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son passage pendant que ses mains enlevaient le pantalon devenu gênant pour ce qu'il comptait faire.

Duo serra les dents, ses mains saisirent les cheveux de son amant, les serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal.

« Pas ici… Heero…

« Pourquoi ?

« Quatre.

« Et alors ?

« Je…

Heero lécha son gland rouge d'impatience.

« T'es sur que tu veux pas.

Il téta le bout, salivant dessus sans effort. Duo remuait la tête pour dire non mais ses hanches se mouvaient pour enfoncer sa verge dans cette bouche.

Il perdait les pédales. Heero le rendait vicieux. Il finit par s'abandonner.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur les cheveux, les tirant, avançant ses hanches pour s'enfoncer dans la gorge si profonde de son amant. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Le doigt d'Heero se glissa entre les fesses fermes, caressant l'anus. Il se recula, la laissant glisser hors de sa bouche.

« On y va ?

Encore abruti par le plaisir, Duo ne comprit pas.

« Ou ?

« Tester les suspensions de Wing.

Duo rougit.

« Oui.

Heero se redressa, ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Sa sonnerie du portable de Quatre les fit sursauter. Il entendirent une longue phrase en arabe puis le blond décrocha.

Il hurla un moment dans sa langue d'origine, passant dans le salon, tout à sa rage, il ne remarqua pas le couple enlacé dans le couloir.

Soulagé, Heero prit la main de son amant, l'emmenant vers le hangar.

Xxx

Ils courraient dans la forêt. Heero se sentait excité, il aimait Duo. Dans sa tête, il prévoyait d'en faire une catin pleine de luxure, pour assouvir tous ses vices.

Sous ses airs froid, Heero était un pervers. Il aimait dominer et soumettre ses amants et amantes, les salir, les rendre accro à ce plaisir vicieux qu'il leur donnait.

Pour Duo, il le voyait en exhibitionniste, il le voyait nu, attaché, les fesses maintenues ouvertes par de grosses cordes, tourné à qui le désirait.

Mais, son désir de possession devenait de plus en plus violent au fils des jours.

Il le tira brusquement en avant, le jetant au sol. Il le surplomba. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans bouger.

Duo écarta légèrement les cuisses.

« Tu as envie de moi ?

Heero ne répondit pas. Il lui arracha ses vêtements. Duo frissonna dans la nuit.

Heero se masturba.

« J'ai envie de toi… Ici et maintenant…

Il se plaça au dessus de lui.

« Allez…

Sans attendre, il lui releva les jambes, se positionna et s'enfonça. Le cri de Duo résonna dans la nuit. Ils n'atteignirent jamais le hangar.

Ils firent l'amour dans les bois.

Xxx

Ils restèrent deux jours dans un climat étrange. Quatre passait ses journées à hurler au téléphone, Wufei s'entraîner avant de disparaître des nuits entière dans la ville et Trowa…

Trowa s'enfonçait dans une sorte de déprime assez inquiétante. Il fuyait la présence de Quatre. Le blond voyait bien que son meilleur ami l'évitait, ce qui augmentait sa colère et ses cris envers la personne au téléphone.

Pourtant, les choses allaient bientôt changer.

Xxx

Trowa quitta la table en remerciant. Il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais, son cœur éclatait à chaque fois que le portable de Quarre sonnait.

Il savait son amour pour le blond impossible mais il ressentait de la douleur à entendre les insultes homophobe du garçon.

Wufei le suivit, laissant le soin à Duo de débarrasser. Quatre sursauta en entendant la sonnerie et monta les escaliers en courant, un cri plus tard, la porte de sa chambre se referma en un claquement.

Trowa, allongé sur son lit, écoutait les insultes de son meilleur ami, il comprenant l'arabe, l'ayant appris pour lui.

Son cœur se serra, il avait mal, si mal…

Il se retourna, regardant vers la porte. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un verre sale. Il se redressa, trouvant une excuse pour descendre loin des cris et des insultes.

Il descendit sans bruit. Il entendait des murmures de conversation inaudible. Il entra dans la cuisine. Duo et Heero lui tournaient le dos. Il se figea, manquant lâcher le verre.

Heero était assis. Duo débarrassait, debout à ses côtés.

Jusque la, rien d'inhabituel mais, ce qui n'allait pas était la main d'Heero. Le métis palpait les fesses de Duo, caressait ses cuisses fermement, d'une main si sure d'elle.

En face d'eux, Wufei discutait avec le nippon, plongé dans l'étude d'un plan d'attaque, ne remarquant rien.

Duo hoqueta quand la main d'Heero passa entre ses cuisses, serrant la verge à pleine main.

Duo recula légèrement les hanches. La main du nippon retourna sur ses fesses, les palpant légèrement avant d'entrer dans le pantalon.

Trowa vit distinctement le tissu descendre, découvrant le haut des fesses de l'américain.

Un doigt long et calleux s'enfonça dans l'anus ouvert du natté. Wufei ne voyait rien. Le doigt se retira. Trowa regarda Heero le sucer puis Duo finir de débarrasser rapidement. Il s'enfonça dans l'ombre, repris son calme puis entra dans la cuisine.

« Duo ? J'ai oublié un verre. C'est pas grave ?

« Non, j'ai pas encore commencé… Donnes.

Trowa lui tendit, intimidé, Duo lui fit un sourire gentil avant l'allumer l'eau. Le français remonta, chamboulé.

Il sentait son sexe pulser dans son pantalon. Il revoyait la scène, n'osant pas y croire.

Il ne put résister. Il laissa sa main descendre vers son entrejambe. Il rougit devant sa propre perversité, il se masturbait en pensant à son meilleur ami tripotant le cul de l'américain.

Mais, elle devenait si dure, si vibrante. Il jouie, se sentant coupable de salir ses amis avec de telles pensées.

Xxx

Trowa se réveilla en sursaut. Il se sentait poisseux. Il ne s'était pas nettoyer avant de s'endormir et sa semence collait à ses poils pubien.

Il se leva sans faire de bruit et passa dans la salle de bain, se lavant juste les mains rapidement.

Il allait rentrer dans sa chambre lorsque son regard se dirigea vers la chambre des amants, la plus éloigné des autres, celle au fond du couloir.

Une envie perverse lui traversa le sexe et l'esprit. Il se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient dans la chambre.

_« » Il en manque une. Duo ? Tu dors ou ? »_

_Le garçon rougit légèrement. Il ne fallait pas que les autres sachent pour lui et Heero._

_« » Avec Heero, dans la grande chambre. »_

Duo et Heero dormaient dans la grande chambre, celle avec un grand lit. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte, ses pas l'avaient emmené vers elle.

« Je suis un pervers… Pensa-t-il. C'est moi qui ai imaginé tout ça…

Il se laissa glisser au sol, appuyé contre la porte.

« Ha !!

« Baisses la tête !

Trowa sursauta.

« Han !

Il y eut des bruits de frottement de draps.

« Heero… Doucement !

« Han !

Un hoquet douloureux répondit. Trowa frissonna.

« Heero ! J't'en prie ! Doucement ! Ha…

Duo sanglota. Trowa entendit le bruit que faisait deux corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre.

« Mais tu aimes ça… Duo, fais pas ta prude… Tu aimes quand je rentre en force en toi !

Duo haleta. Il jouie en un grognement. Il y eut des bruits, des froissements.

Trowa n'y tient plus, il entrouvrit la porte pour les regarder. En ombre chinoise, il vit Heero surplombant Duo, il l'avait prit un levrette, dans une position soumise.

« Viens.

Heero tira son amant part la tresse. Le garçon se redressa, à quatre pattes, soumis et haletant de plaisir.

La pièce puait le sexe.

« Finit !

Duo gémit. Il tourna la tête vers lui, la penchant sur le côté.

« Heero ! En moi, pitié… Jouies-moi dedans… Pas dans ma bouche…

Trowa sut qu'Heero venait de sourire d'une façon des plus perverses. Il le retourna.

Sans douceur, il le pénétra, lui tenant la nuque fermement. Trowa voyait à la fois une scène d'amour et un viol.

Il se sentit durcir.

« Ha !

Heero venait de jouir. Il resta en Duo, tout en l'obligeant en s'allonger sous lui, rester prisonnier sous lui, soumis.

Trowa fuit.

Xxx

Trowa disparut pendant deux jours. Les autres étaient inquiets mais ne prévinrent pas les Mads au cas ou.

Quand Trowa réapparut, il semblait épuisé mais moins nerveux qu'avant. Il se montra très froid envers Duo et Heero mais encore plus envers Quatre.

Ils avaient encore une semaine à rester la mais la tension était étrange. Trowa fixait Duo pendant des heures.

Toutes les nuits, il s'asseyait devant la porte du couple et les écoutait. Quand ils finissaient, Trowa jouissait en même temps avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Heero le sentait, il savait que Trowa soupçonnait quelque chose mais, il voyait que son ami n'allait pas. Il décida d'intervenir. La veille de la dispersion, il décida de lui proposer quelque chose.

Xxx

Trowa plongea dans le cœur de Heavyarms, une pince entre les dents. Il se glissa entre les circuits.

Le moteur, toujours tiède, ronronnait lentement. Trowa se lova contre lui, se contorsionnant pour atteindre le circuit défectueux. Il coupa la gaine du fil, le dénua avant de sortir un fer à souder et de commencer sa réparation.

Heero attendit qu'il ait finit. Il regarda, avec envie, le corps puissant de son ami s'extirper du corps de la machine.

« Trowa !

Le français sursauta. Il se retient au filin avant de se retourner.

« Oui ?

« On doit parler…

Le français rougit. Il descendit, Heero lui tendit une bière et ils s'assirent au pied du Gundam.

« Je vois bien que tu vas pas… Trowa, parles-moi s'il te plait… On est ami non ?

« Heero… Ho mon Dieu !

Trowa se recroquevilla.

« J'ai tellement mal… A chaque fois que je le vois, que je l'entends, qu'il me sourit… Heero… Je suis amoureux de Quatre. Mais, il déteste les homos… Je peux pas…

Heero se pencha sur lui, il le prit dans ses bras.

« Trowa, je couche avec Duo…

« Je sais… Tu es avec celui que tu aimes…

« Je… J'apprends à Duo des choses…

« Je sais, je t'ai vu l'obliger à faire des trucs de fou.

« Mais il est d'accord.

« Je sais ça aussi…

« Tu veux le tester Trowa ?

Il y eut un silence.

« Duo aime le sexe, il aime se faire baiser, il aime sucer, il aime se faire démonter pendant des heures et, je ne me sens plus capable de le satisfaire… J'en ai fais une sorte de monstre dépravé, de nymphomane perverse.

Trowa sentit son trouble.

« Et j'ai peur… peur de le perdre, de le voir se perdre dans des backroom, dans ses soirées partouzes… Si je le perdais, je deviendrais fou… Trowa, aides-moi à le garder…

Trowa vit Heero craquer.

« C'est dans ma nature de faire ça, je suis pervers, sadique… J'ai besoin de lui faire ce genre de chose mais, je veux pas le perdre… Si c'est toi, je sais qu'il restera dans de bonnes mains.

« Mais, Heero…

« Et toi, ça t'aiderai, tu pourrais avoir une vraie relation, te sentir entourer, protéger… Trowa, on a besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de nous…

« Je vais y penser d'accord ? Et, la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouve ensemble, je te le ferais savoir.

Heero lui sourit. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa, délicatement avant de lui presser l'entrejambe qui réagit aussitôt.

« Réfléchit bien, Trowa…

Il se leva, lui fit un sourire chaud avant de s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois.

Trowa resta un long moment immobile, perdu. Il devait y réfléchir sérieusement.

Il soupira. Pourquoi tout semblait se compliquer.

Le lendemain, ils se séparèrent sans reparler de cette histoire. Le français sentait comme un vide.

Xxx

Trowa se sentait fébrile. Deux mois ! Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Pourquoi se prendre la tête ?

Il pourrait enfin se reposer, laisser parler ses instincts, se sentir entouré et aimé.

Il descendit de sa voiture. Ses mains tremblaient. Il sortit les clés de l'enveloppe kraft. Ils l'attendaient dans le petit appartement du septième.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur. La sonnerie le fit sursauter. Il resta devant la porte un long moment.

Il avait l'impression de sentir une odeur de sexe à travers la porte, il leva le bras pour frapper avant de se retenir. Autant les surprendre dans l'intimité.

Il entra avant de se figer. Duo était à quatre pattes sur le lit, Heero, derrière lui, le prenait violement tout en lui tenant la nuque fermement.

Le sac de Trowa lui échappa des mains. Heero se tourna vers lui.

« Entres ! Viens…

Hypnotisé par cette scène si érotique, il avança. Heero transpirait, ses membres tremblaient de fatigue.

Le nippon rejeta la tête en arrière, se léchant la lèvre puis jouie, en grognant. Ses doigts se refermèrent encore plus violement sur la nuque pâle.

Trowa sentait son sexe pulser dans son jean.

Heero se retira.

« Tu prends ?

Il les regarda, Duo haletait, du sperme coulait hors de lui, il transpirait mais ses yeux brillaient.

Trowa se sentit électrisé parce regard. Il vit clairement l'anus du garçon s'ouvrir puis se refermer, comme pour l'inviter.

Il avança sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il ouvrit sa braguette, dégagea juste son énorme verge déjà en érection.

Heero se mit à genoux devant lui, il le prit en bouche, le suçant avidement, aspirant son gland sans haut le cœur, la faisant descendre dans son œsophage, l'avalant entièrement.

Quand il la sentit pleinement dure sous sa langue, vibrante d'impatience, il se recula, la guidant d'une main sure vers le corps encore ouvert de Duo.

Trowa saisit presque violement les hanches déjà marquées de bleu, se positionna avant de s'enfoncer en lui.

Duo rejeta la tête en arrière, retenant un cri de plaisir.

« Ho Trowa… Elle est si grosse… Si bonne…

Il arrondit le dos de plaisir. Heero s'assit à la tête du lit, son sexe raide. Il caressa les cheveux de Duo.

« S'il te plait…

Le garçon comprit. Il se redressa un peu, autant que le lui permit Trowa. Il avala le sexe d'Heero sans hésiter.

Xxx

« On se revoit bientôt ?

« Dans la prochaine planque… Soit dans cinq jours…

« Cinq ? Heero ! Je peux pas attendre aussi longtemps ! J'ai besoin de lui de suite…

« Et bien, apprends à te retenir…

Heero l'embrassa, ramassa son sac et claqua la porte derrière lui. Trowa grimaça. Il ramassa son propre sac d'un geste rageur et quitta la planque à son tour.

A suivre…

Xxx

Et voila, fini le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut et surtout que j'ai bien suivi le script de Veeralucard.

Donnez-moi vos impressions. Mechiii !!!!!

Par contre, le second chapitre sera plus long à venir, j'ai pas fini de l'écrire et je vais le modifier de façon à le rendre plus intéressant. J'espère qu'il plaira quand même.

Daki.


	2. Chapter 2

Lust

Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur… J'espère en avoir encore plus pour ce nouveau chapitre

Chapitre 2

Trowa entra dans la chambre. Il vida son sac dans l'armoire, le rangea sur le dessus de cette dernière, prit une douche et se changea avec délectation, jetant ses fringues dans le panier prévu à cet effet dans la salle de bain.

Il descendit. Une note attira son attention, posée sur la table de la cuisine, il s'ouvrit une bière avant de la lire :

_« Trowa,_

_On espère que tu nous pardonneras mais on doit aller faire des courses et on pourra pas t'accueillir. Nous revenons en fin d'après-midi avec une surprise._

_Duo porte le plug que tu lui as offert. Son cul est tellement étroit que j'ai du forcer pour lui rentrer._

_Il a mal mais son sexe ne débande plus… C'est si excitant…_

_A ce soir._

_Heero ! »_

Trowa sentit son sexe se tendre.

« Sales petits enfoirés !

Il passa dans le salon, se laissant lourdement tombé sur le canapé. Il alluma la télé dans l'espoir de se calmer.

« Ha ! Yes ! Fuck me !

Il sursauta. A l'écran, un mec se faisait baiser par deux autres habillé en manœuvre de chantier.

Trowa saisit la télécommande, changeant de chaîne.

« Ho oui ! Encore !!

Une fille pénétrait un homme attaché avec un gode ceinture tout en se sodomisant sur un gode.

Trowa pâlit. Son sexe pulsait.

« Tant pis.

Il changea de nouveau, zappant sur la dizaine de chaîne pornographique afin de trouver un film à sa convenance.

Il choisi une partouze ou un garçon se faisait « violer », attaché à un matelas. Le garçon était blond avec de grands yeux bleus.

Trowa sentit un frisson d'excitation le traverser en le voyant, la bouche ouverte, tremblant de douleur, prit par quatre hommes, les autres attendant, le sexe bien en main.

Le français pesa le pour et le contre avant de laisser sa main descendre sur sa verge. Il se caressa, enfila un préservatif pour ne pas salir puis se masturba rapidement.

Mais, le garçon devenait Quatre, les autres disparurent et ils furent seuls. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadé, une larme roula sur sa joue.

Il jouie en un cri ressemblant à un aboiement. Ses membres tremblaient. Il sentit la larme se poser sur ses lèvres.

« Arrêtes de rêver ! Jamais ça ne sera possible…

Il savait que Quatre ne serait jamais à lui.

Xxx

Heero entra, portant un sac de course. Derrière lui, une fille en longue robe noire referma, un sac plus léger dans les bras.

Trowa sursauta. Il les regarda passer dans la cuisine sans le voir. Il se leva.

La fille se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Duo !?

« Oui ?

Le travestit se colla à lui. Une de ses mains caressa son torse alors que l'autre lui saisit la verge.

« Mais…

« C'est réussit hein ? Heero l'a « emprunté » à Réléna pour qu'on s'amuse… J'adore mettre ce genre de truc… c'est si class.

« Mais, t'as des seins ?

Duo lui sourit. Il le lécha les lèvres, l'aguichant sans pudeur.

« Tu verras ce soir au lit…

« Pourquoi attendre jusqu'à ce soir ?

Trowa lui saisit le poignet durement, le soulevant du sol.

« Alors gamine ? On allume les mecs et après on croit s'en sortir comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Heero ? On pourrait la punir.

Les yeux du japonais s'allumèrent d'une lueur perverse.

« Sur… On va la punir cette allumeuse… Comme il se doit, en lui donnant ce qu'elle demandait.

Ils se sourirent. Trowa immobilisa Duo facilement. Une fausse peur dans les yeux, Duo joua le jeu, se débattant, mordant et griffant.

« Allons, fermes-la !

Il jeta l'américain dans la chambre du couple. Sans attendre, il le tira jusqu'au lit, le surplombant.

« Le mot… C'était dans ce but. Alors, ne recule pas…

« Quel mot ?

Trowa l'embrassa. Il glissa ses mains sous le jupon. Duo sursauta alors que Trowa se figeait.

« Tu portes un string ?

Il se redressa.

« Ho mon dieu…

Il comprit soudain que Duo était entièrement habillé une fille. Il repassa les mains sous la robe, glissant le long de ses cuisses, il caressa les bas, l'attache des portes jarretelles.

« Redresses-toi…

Duo se cambra. Trowa passa les mains dans son dos puis revient sur le devant. Il frôla le ventre contracté, toucha le porte jarretelles de soie, remonta pour rencontrer un bustier en soie et dentelle.

Les faux seins de silicone, semblables à des vraies, étaient chauds. Le jeune homme se recula, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour le regarder.

« Tu es si beau…

Il lui saisit le visage durement. Il encercla les deux poignets si fins de son autre main, les plaquant sur le matelas.

« Te voir comme ça me donne des idées louches…

Il lui lécha la joue.

« Des envies de viol…

Il referma sa main sur la gorge pâle.

« Je te désire tellement que j'ai envie de te faire du mal…

« T'es un sadique ?

La question troubla le garçon. Des centaines de sensations traversèrent ses yeux.

« Sans doute… J'ai tellement été brimé que ça a du influencé mon caractère…

Duo se figea.

« Brimé ?

Un clic métallique sortit Duo de ses pensées.

« Alors, voyons voir combien tu vas tenir maintenant…

Trowa ricana. Ses mains repassèrent sur les cuisses, les écartant de force avec juste un doigt.

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Trowa ?

« Allons, ne bouges pas trop ou tu vas te blesser.

Il souleva la robe sans chercher à l'enlever. Il lui caressa les fesses avec envies, les palpant.

« Des jours que j'attends de te prendre dans tous les sens.

Duo chercha Heero des yeux, assez inquiet de la tournure des événements. Le métis, appuyé sur le mur prêt de la porte, lui fit un sourire grivois avant de repousser le pan de sa chemise, montrant son arme paralysante.

Il lui signifiait qu'il le protègerai au cas ou.

Duo sourit. Il cria, ses yeux agrandis démesurément.

Trowa se recula, se léchant les lèvres. La respiration de Duo restait irrégulière. Heero ne pouvait pas avaler son sexe jusqu'aux testicules. Visiblement, Trowa oui.

Le français glissa ses doigts entre ses fesses, voulant lui taquiner l'anus.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Tu le portes vraiment ?

« Oui… Trowa…

Il eut un sourire vicieux.

« C'est bien…

Il « devisa » avant de retirer le plug. Le gode, bleu fluo, parcourut de picot luisait de lubrifiant. L'anus de Duo se referma, faisant couler une traîné de vaseline.

Trowa se leva. Il sortit des liens de cuir de son sac, attacha les chevilles de Duo aux pieds du lit avant de s'installer entre ses cuisses largement ouvertes.

Duo se mit à trembler.

« Chut… T'es prêt ?

Trowa s'introduit. Le natté cria.

« Elle est si grosse ! Trowa !

Le français ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer, il entama un mouvement de balancier assez violent. Duo s'accrocha à la chaîne des menottes.

Trowa se retira quelques secondes après, le laissant pantelant et inassouvie. Il caressa l'anus encore palpitant.

« Tu es toujours aussi étroit… Une vraie chienne.

Sans prévenir, Trowa se renfonça. Duo se cambra, rejetant sa tête en arrière en criant de douleur.

Heero sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos avec angoisse. Cette scène, si proche de ses fantasmes le perturba quelques peu.

Il n'intervient pas.

Duo se débattit. Trowa lui saisit la gorge, serrant juste assez pour que le garçon manque d'air et se calme. Il continua son mouvement de balancier.

Heero serra les cuisses, son sexe vibrait.

Le français pénétrait Duo rapidement, presque violement. Les muscles du soumis se contractèrent.

Avant même de jouir, Trowa se retira. D'un rapide mouvement de main, il le retourna. Les chaînes maintenaient Duo dans une position indécente.

Le dos cambré, les fesses bien ouvertes, l'anus suintant de lubrifiant, il respirait la luxure.

« Tu aimes ?

Il l'obligea à tourner la tête pour le regarder. Dans les yeux violets brillaient une lueur de vice qui surprit le français. Il fut hypnotisé par la langue rouge glissant les lèvres entrouvertes du garçon.

Les muscles internes se resserrèrent, faisant sortir une autre traîné de lubrifiant.

Trowa se cambra, ses pupilles se dilatèrent au maximum. Il grogna avant de s'enfoncer brutalement. Les chaînes claquèrent les unes contre les autres sous la violence du mouvement.

Heero s'avança.

« Fais gaffes, tu vas lui faire mal pour rien.

Trowa rougit.

« Désolé, j'ai du mal à me contenir… Je… J'ai…

Duo se redressa difficilement dans sa position. Il réussit à se tourner un peu. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

Heero détourna la tête. Il ne se sentait pas capable de se retenir.

« Heero…

Un soupir roque, il frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

« Oui ?

« Donnes-la moi… Viens dans ma bouche.

Quelques semaines avant, Duo détestait ça, il détestait quand Heero lui éjaculait dans la bouche pour se finir, il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Maintenant, Duo avalerait plus de sperme que de nourriture solide dans la journée s'il le pouvait.

Le métis serra les poings. Il avait envie de le frapper. Ce Duo la n'était pas le sien.

Une main douce se posa sur son bras. Les autres l'attendaient. Heero sourit, devant cette scène, il ne ressentait plus de colère, juste du désir.

Il avança, ouvrit son pantalon, laissant seulement sortir son sexe. Il contourna le lit, caressant les fesses de Trowa au passage.

Duo le suivait des yeux avec envie. Il gémit quand Trowa se remit à bouger, moins fort, avec tendresse et envie.

Il se cambra. C'était si bon, Trowa était trop gros pour qu'il ne supporte des pénétrations aussi violentes sans souffrir le martyr.

Mais, lorsqu'il prenait son temps…

« Arrêtez de bouger deux secondes…

Heero monta sur le lit, il s'installa confortablement. Duo avait le sexe raide juste devant le nez.

Ainsi, personne ne devrait se plier de façon douloureuse pour prendre son plaisir.

Trowa aida Duo à s'installer confortablement puis recommença à le prendre, doucement. Heero se masturba lentement.

« Allez… ouvres la bouche…

L'américain ne se fit pas prier, il aspira la verge, la comprimant dans sa bouche. Heero gémit tout en lui caressant les cheveux lentement.

Les pans de la robe frottaient contre Duo et Trowa, les excitant encore plus.

« Tu vas la lui laisser ?

« Ca ne t'excites pas… Heero, je sais que tu aimes le voir comme ça… de le savoir soumis, abaissé… il t'obéit comme un chien… Il lècherai ta main s'il le pouvait…

Heero se tendit, il sentit une violente chaleur se concentrer dans sa verge. Il haleta brusquement avant de jouir, avec un cri sec, la voix légèrement trop aigu.

Duo continua de le sucer, la nettoyant puis tourna le visage vers Trowa.

Le français jouie à la seule vu de sa bouche luisante de semence, de ses yeux remplis de vice. Il éjacula en lui donnant de brusque coup de hanches avant de s'affaisser sur lui.

Engourdis par la langueur post coïtale, Heero le détacha, ils se blottirent les uns contre les autres.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, somnolant un moment.

Xxx

Duo se réveilla en sentant des caresses sur ses fesses, il se cambra, sursautant en sentant un autre corps contre lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Heero, derrière lui, le tripotait en vue de l'exciter, Trowa, devant lui, les regarder en tripotant Heero.

« Duo… Tu es si… Beau…

Le travestit l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Vous aussi mes deux amoureux.

« Enlèves la robe…

Duo se leva, il se mit au pied du lit. Sensuellement, il ouvrit la fermeture éclair en balançant les hanches, il se caressa les bras sensuellement.

Il laissa glisser les manches le long de ses bras. Il repoussa le tissu, dévoilant son corps.

Il portait un bustier de dentelle siliconé comme une vrai poitrine. Un porte-jarretelles entourait sa taille de guêpe, un string dormait entre ses fesses et les bas rendaient ses jambes sensuelles.

Trowa se redressa. Il lui attrapa les cheveux, au niveau du chouchou de sa queue de cheval.

Il lui tourna le visage vers lui, brutalement.

« Tu aimes ça pas vrai ? Te faire traité comme une chienne, te faire faire mal ?

« Oui… Duo ronronna. J'aime quand vous me soumettait, me faire torturer de cette façon…

Trowa lui serra la gorge de l'autre main avant d'enfoncer quatre doigts entre les lèvres fines.

Il le força à se mettre à genoux.

« Suces.

Sans se faire prier, Duo avala la verge de Trowa. Heero avança. Il se mit derrière lui. Le nippon s'assit au sol et assit Duo sur ses genoux.

L'américain se redressa sans lâcher le sexe et s'enfonça sur la verge d'Heero.

Le métis lui saisit les hanches, le prenant. Trowa saisit la tête de Duo, l'enfonçant sur sa verge.

Les deux dominants le prenaient fort, le soumettant. Duo se relâcha, il serra les dents sur la verge de Trowa, la mordant presque.

Trowa se recula vivement, se retenant de lui coller une baffe.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Duo le regarda, vicieusement. Le français sourit. Il se laissa tomber à genoux.

Il repoussa Duo.

« Lèves-toi…

Ingénieusement, les deux dominants s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, emmêlant leurs jambes. Leurs deux sexes étaient proche l'un de l'autre.

Duo fut invité à s'asseoir entre eux. Sa peau fut couverte de chair de poule en sentant les deux verges vibrantes se collant contre son entrejambe.

« Allez fillette, à toi de jouer…

Duo se redressa, il remonta ses fesses, les plaça et se laissa redescendre sur une de deux verges.

Il frissonna de délice en sentant l'autre sexe vibrer contre ses reins. La verge de Trowa glissa jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Avec l'aide d'Heero, le français le fit remonter. Ils durent s'ajuster un peu, s'emboîter puis, quand ils se furent positionnés correctement, ce fut l'extase.

Heero et Trowa le prenait à tour de rôle, le pénétrant d'une dizaine de vas et viens avant de le passer l'autre.

Duo s'accrochait aux mains de ses amants, criant et gémissant. La sensation était différente, merveilleuse, son corps n'avait pas le temps de se refermer pendant le changement de partenaire.

Soudain, Trowa le tira plus brusquement vers lui, il le pénétra très brusquement, donnant de furieux coup de rein.

« Ca vient… Ca vient… Haaaa !!!! Oui !!

Trowa éjacula en lui broyant les hanches de ses larges mains. Heero, excité par cette scène, tira le corps désarticulé vers lui. Il se positionna, s'enfonçant.

Il frissonna en sentant sa verge s'enfoncer dans l'anus encore étroit mais rempli de semence.

Il grogna. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il mordit la nuque fine de son amant. Le français retira ses jambes, laissant Duo empalé sur Heero, assis sur ses cuisses.

Trowa empalait Duo sur Heero, souriant en les voyant se tordre de plaisir. Heero le pilonnait assez brusquement, lui suçant la nuque.

Le français embrassa Duo avec passion avant de laisser glisser sa langue le long de sa poitrine, suçant les tétons raides. Il taquina les abdominaux ferme, salivant sur le nombril.

La peau de Duo fut parcourut d'un frisson avant d'être recouverte de chair de poule. Le français se recula lentement. Il souffla doucement sur la verge de Duo qui se redressa encore plus.

Il eut un sourire sadique alors que Duo haletait. Il posa une main tremblante sur les cheveux de Trowa.

« S'il te plaît…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Duo ?

« Ce que tu voudras bien me donner…

Le français sourit. Il avala son sexe lentement. Sans hésiter, il avala la verge jusqu'à la base.

Duo poussa un cri. Personne ne suçait aussi loin que Trowa. Il sentit le brun se retirer. Il se sentit partir rien qu'avec cette sensation. Trowa la ravala.

Heero, excité par cette vue, s'enfonça encore plus vite, encore plus loin. Les deux hommes le rendait fou, Duo criait, gémissait, se tortillait comme un diable.

Puis, en quelques secondes, tout fut terminé. Duo fut le premier, il se répandit dans la bouche du français, lui tirant les cheveux de plaisir.

La contraction de ses muscles interne compressa assez Heero pour qu'il ne jouisse à la seconde.

Ils s'effondrèrent les uns sur les autres. On entendait que leurs respirations saccadées, difficiles. Ils transpiraient, tremblaient. Heero se retira difficilement, son sexe déjà ramollit.

Ils restèrent sur la moquette, somnolant. Leurs corps se blottirent les uns contre les autres avant d' s'endormir.

Xxx

Duo ouvrit les yeux. Il éternua avant de se redresser. Le lit était vide.

Il soupira avant de grimacer, son corps lui faisait mal. Trowa et Heero le dominaient complètement, le maltraitant sexuellement des plus délicieuses façons.

Il passa dans la salle de bain sans être gêné par la coulée de sperme glissant le long de ses cuisses. Il s'y était habitué. Une très belle preuve d'amour et de plaisir.

Il se lava, détendant ses muscles. Ils devaient fignoler leur dernière mission, prévu pour dans deux jours, avant de se rejoindre les autres.

Duo savait qu'ils ne pourraient plus le faire autant en présence de Quatre et de Wufei.

Il passa plus d'une heure à sécher ses cheveux. Il les brossa, les attacha en une queue lâche avant de passer un jean slim et une chemise noire.

Il passa dans la cuisine, se servant un café noir. Il se tartina des biscottes de pâte à tartiner puis passa enfin dans le salon. Les deux autres parlaient à voix basse en visionnant une simulation. Duo s'assit à leur côté, regardant l'écran en mastiquant sa biscotte.

« Ca va bébé ?

« Hum… Dîtes… La mission est dans deux jours ?

« Oui…

Heero le regarda.

« On pourrait pas sortir ce soir ? J'veux dire… on est jamais sortit de cet appart sauf pour acheter de la bouffe… on pourrait aller se défouler un peu non ?

« De qu'elle façon Duo ?

Trowa s'avança vers lui, sensuellement, lui embrassant le bout du nez. Duo se recula, croisant les bras.

« Non ! Pas de cette façon ! On pourrait aller en boîte ! Danser, se dépenser autrement qu'en baisant !

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! J'ai du mal à croire que tu tiendras toute la nuit sans sentir nos grosses queues en toi… Sans te faire sauter comme la chienne que tu es !

« Mais, j'ai envie de danser ! De sortir ! De voir du monde ! Allez, juste une fois…

Il leur fit un regard larmoyant. Vaincu, les deux garçons se plièrent. Duo leur sauta aux bras.

« Merci ! Super. Il regarda sa montre. Je vais faire le repas, on a qu'à dormir cette aprèm et on part d'ici vers onze heure et demie. Y'a une super boite pas loin…

« On a dit Okay… Calmes-toi Duo.

« Vouiiiii !

Duo sautilla jusqu'à la cuisine.

Xxx

Duo se réveilla en sursaut. Il grogna, cherchant à identifier ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il éteignit le réveil d'un violent coup de poing avant de se lever. Il effaça les dernières traces de sommeil en se frottant les yeux.

Il avait dormit seul afin d'éviter la tentation aux deux autres de le sauter. Il les avait mit dehors après qu'ils l'aient prit juste à la fin du repas.

Heero avait bien raison sur ce point, Duo aimait le sexe, il l'aimait même trop. L'américain adorait se faire sauter brutalement. Il se secoua.

Il ouvrit son armoire en grand faisant la moue devant ses vêtements d'homme. Son regard était attiré vers le sac en plastique H&M posé sur une des étagères.

Il lui brûlait les doigts. Puis, il le saisit, attrapa le vanity posé juste à côté avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Duo prit une longue douche, dénouant ses muscles un peu endoloris. Il s'accroupit dans le bac à douche.

C'était ce côté la qu'il aimait le moins dans le sexe sans capote. Il devait constamment nettoyer cette partie intime et ça prenait du temps. Il se détendit et poussa légèrement afin d'ouvrir son anus. Il régla le jet de douche afin d'augmenter la pression.

Il se lécha les lèvres, sa main libre glissa entre ses fesses, les écartant afin de s'ouvrir un peu plus. Il poussa laissant ressortir du sperme.

Il frissonna, ça l'existait de faire ça.

Il s'enfonça deux doigts, écartant ses muscles puis rinça son anus. Son corps frissonna en sentant l'eau froide entrer dedans fortement.

Il gémit. D'une main tremblante, il augmenta la pression, dirigeant le jet en lui, remplissant son orifice d'eau, se lavant. Le jet frappait sa prostate, le caressant, l'excitant.

Il ne pouvait se masturber, ses deux mains étant prise. Quand il se sentit bien fébrile, il ferma les yeux pour imaginer ses amants le prenant.

Il se concentra sur eux, leurs sexes, leurs visages et jouie, en gémissant.

Xxx

Il finit de se rincer rapidement, attrapa sa serviette puis se sécha rapidement. Il détacha son chignon, laissant retomber ses très longs cheveux.

Il ouvrit le sac H&M, sortant avec délicatesse, les vêtements. Il enfila un string noir, en dentelle, un porte-jarretelles, son bustier rembourré en dentelle rouge et noir.

Il s'admira dans le miroir, son corps fin était tellement bien mit en valeur dans ces habits. Il passa des bas transparents avec un effet brillant et doux.

Il remercia le ciel d'être imberbe.

Il passa sa jupe, si courte qu'on voyait l'attache des bas, un haut transparent noir par-dessus son bustier. Il se regarda dans la glace. Il passa ses bottes, montant juste au dessus du genoux, noire en cuir brillante et des talon aiguilles très fin et très haut.

Il s'assit devant la glace, sortant son maquillage. Il le choisit avec soin. Il n'avait pas besoin de fond de teint, ayant un grain de peau magnifique. Il dessina un trait de crayons à l'intérieur de la paupière, cerclant ses yeux de noir.

Il traça un trait sur la paupière supérieure, à la base des cils à l'eye-liner, peint ses lèvres de rose brillant et coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon en laissant retomber de longues mèches autours de son visage et du centre.

Il lança un baisé au miroir avant de sortir.

« C'est libre !

Heero s'arrêta devant lui, bouche bée.

« Ca te plait ?

Il rougit, marmonna quelques mots avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Trowa eut la même réaction.

Xxx

A onze heure et demi, Duo repassa un peu de rouge sur ses lèvres, coiffa sa frange avec ses doigts puis attrapa son sac. Il sourit à ses amants.

« On y va ?

« Allez !

Ils quittèrent l'appartement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche lente « Putain de talon ! », ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse boite.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, Duo attirait tous les regards, il sourit à deux ou trois hommes qui le déshabillaient des yeux.

Le videur leur fit un signe et les laissa entrer sans payer. Duo lui fit un sourire et une caresse sur le bras. Immédiatement, Heero le tira vers lui.

Le natté se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ?

« Rien.

Même sous la torture, Heero n'avouerait jamais. Il en avait touché un mot à Trowa. Duo se dévergondait trop, au point de draguer des inconnus, de faire des invitations inconscientes de son corps envers des hommes et, il avait développé un sens pour la soumission assez évoquant.

Alors qu'il était fou sur les champs de bataille, il se laissait soumettre au lit. Un constat que Trowa avait trouvé assez sensé étant donné que le schizophrénie de Duo était assez dangereuses pour lui et les autres alors, ça devait le relaxer de se faire dominer au lit.

Les vêtements de femme en étaient un exemple, la femme, personne pure et fragile pour lui, soumise à tous les instincts des hommes. Il avait associé la femme à un être faible, qui, sans homme, se faisait violer, torturer et tuer, comme les femmes de son enfance.

Sa mère, dont il disait ne pas se souvenir, jeune fille de quinze ans, prostitué, drogué, violé et battu à mort dans l'exercice de ses fonction.

La sœur Hélène, violé et brûlé vive par les soldats ayant envahis l'abbaye ou il vivait.

Dans ses vêtements féminin, il pouvait se reposer complètement sur eux, il leur donnait son corps en échange de leur protection.

Ils longèrent un couloir sombre puis débouchèrent dans le vestiaire. Une jeune femme prit leurs vestes et leur tamponna le dessus de la main.

Duo lui fit un sourire. Il regarda le dessin : un chat léchant sa patte.

« Il est beau !

« N'est-ce pas ? C'est mon frère qui l'a dessiné… C'est le DJ !

« Il doit être aussi beau que toi alors.

La jeune femme sourit.

« Sans doute…

Trowa lui prit le bras.

« Allez, on y va.

Ils passèrent la seconde porte. La musique les rendit sourd, le sol semblait se mouvoir comme une vague. Heero regarda la foule avec stupeur.

Duo poussa un cri, leva les bras, et descendit les marches en remuant les hanches. Les deux garçons le suivirent. Ils s'installèrent sur une table à l'écart.

Trowa se glissa jusqu'au bar pour commander. Duo attendit son retour avant d'aller danser. Il resta près d'eux, les regardant de temps en temps.

Il ondulait sur la musique, avec sensualité. Les bras levés, il remuait les hanches dans une invite aux caresses.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, mettant ses amants au supplice. Duo se relâcha, il se laissait porter par la musique.

Il pensa à sa relation avec 01 et 03. Il était tombé amoureux d'Heero des le début, en enlevant son casque. Il ne savait rien des choses de l'amour à l'époque et avait eut bien du mal à comprendre ses propres sentiments et émotions.

Mais, Réléna ayant laissé entendre qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Duo s'était contenté d'une relation platonique.

Il avait appris beaucoup de chose, sur l'amour et le sexe sans jamais les mettre en pratique. Rêvant d'Heero, de Trowa et parfois de Wufei.

Puis, un soir, Heero était entré dans sa chambre, avait verrouillé la porte.

« Je sais que tu me veux… et je te veux…

« Mais ? Et Réléna ?

« Je n'aimes pas la chatte des femmes, mais le cul bien étroit des garçons… Et toi, tu as envie que je te la mette vu comme tu roules du cul devant moi…

Par la suite, Heero lui avait avoué son envie de faire de lui une one night mais, ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. Vite, bien trop vite et Heero avait commencé son apprentissage, en faisant un être lascif et pervers.

Duo sourit de lui-même, il se rappelait à quel point il craignait le sexe au début. Heero était un peu brutal, très dominateur mais, Shinigami adorait ça et Duo avait fini part apprécier puis adorer.

Maintenant, il poussait Heero aux pires sévices pour prendre son pied. Et depuis, l'intrusion de Trowa, il aimait encore plus.

Heero lui avait demandé son accord avant d'introduire Trowa dans leur lit. Duo savait que malgré les apparences, ils s'aimaient.

Ho, pas de façon conventionnelle mais d'un amour profond et puissant.

Il sentit une main lui agripper les fesses. Il sourit. Ce n'était pas un de ses amants. Il les regarda pâlir de jalousie.

Trowa se leva. Il tira Duo vers lui, foudroyant du regard l'homme quoi avait touché le garçon. Ce dernier recula, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

Trowa grogna, tel un animal avant de danser un moment avec Duo. Le natté sourit, il se frotta contre son amant, l'excitant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Heero ne bougeait pas, ses muscles tendus, il serra les dents. Duo devenait trop lascif, trop excitant, trop beau, tout simplement.

Il les regarda danser, avec l'envie de les rejoindre mais sans le faire pour autant. Trowa revint se désaltérer, laissant Duo seul sur la piste.

Immédiatement, trois hommes entourèrent le natté, essayant de le séduire. Duo sourit, il laissa le premier se coller à son dos.

Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, Duo caressant ses faux seins, léchant sa lèvre, dans une invitation claire et concise.

Ses deux amants ne pouvaient plus bouger, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Quand un autre se colla aux hanches de l'américain, Heero craqua.

Il se précipita vers eux. Sans un mot, il attrapa son amant. Sans le regarder, il le tira vers les toilettes les plus proches. Il frappa la porte assez fort contre le mur.

Les deux hommes déjà présents les regardèrent de travers avant de quitter la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherche bordel ?

« Moi ? Voyons Heero… On est la pour se détendre.

« Se détendre ! Putain Duo, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent d'une lueur perverse.

« Moi ? Mais rien ! Heero, c'est toi qui à l'esprit mal placé !

« Ne nous prends pas pour des cons Duo, on t'a vu avec Heero allumer toute la salle. Tu es si beau que tous les regards se tournent vers toi.

Heero regarda Duo dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

« A ton avis ?

Les yeux de Duo s'allumèrent, son corps flamba. Heero sentit le désir couler dans ses veines.

Il le plaqua ventre contre le lavabo. Trowa entra, restant appuyé contre la porte.

« Je vais te donner ce que tu cherches.

Il releva la jupe, tirant assez brutalement vers le haut. Il attrapa l'élastique du string assez brutalement, le repoussant sur le coté.

Il regarda longuement les fesses de son amant tout en défaisant les attaches de son pantalon.

Il sortit sa verge, se masturbant rapidement, la rendant cure et chaude.

« En fait, tu nous as fait venir que dans ce but ? Nous faire voir à quel point tu n'aurais aucun mal à nous remplacer.

Duo sentit la jalousie brûler dans les veines de son amant.

« N'oublies pas que, même si c'est toi qui m'as dépucelé, je suis le maître de mon corps.

Heero le pénétra assez durement.

« Han !

« Tu es le maître de ton corps mais je suis le maître de ton plaisir… Duo, tu crois sincèrement que n'importe qui sera capable de te sauter comme nous, de te faire jouir comme nous ? Laisses-moi rire, tu es pire qu'une chienne et nous seul sommes capable de te faire du bien à ce point.

Il sortit du corps étroit de son compagnon. Il regarda l'anus se refermer assez lentement avant de le reprendre, fortement. Duo du s'accrocher au robinet pour ne pas se cogner dans le miroir.

« Haaaaa ! Vas-y alors ! Montres-moi à quel point tu es indispensable!

Heero commença à le prendre assez durement, assez rapidement. Son sexe pénétrait dans des bruits mouillés. Duo se contractait en gémissant.

Trowa fut repoussé par la porte lorsque deux jeunes garçons entrèrent, ils se figèrent en voyant le couple. Heero et Duo les regardèrent à travers le miroir avant que le nippon ne reprennent sa pénétration.

Les deux garçons les regardèrent, le premier se désintéressant assez vite de la scène alors que le second s'approcha.

Duo accentua ses gémissements pour l'attirer. Il tendit la main vers l'intrus.

« Viens…

L'homme avança, perdu. Duo le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser avant de jeter un regard vers Heero.

Ce dernier lui donna un coup de hanche violent en punition avant de stopper tout mouvement.

Duo fut surprit. Heero se retira, le laissant excité et inassouvis.

« Allez, vas-y… Invites-le dans ton trou vu que je ne suis pas indispensable.

Duo pâlit.

« Quoi ?

« T'as une bite raide prêtes à te niquer alors vas-y. Propose.

L'américain se redressa, il repoussa l'autre homme sans même le regarder.

« Mais ta rien comprit, t'es vraiment un gros con !

Il rebaissa sa jupe avant de se diriger vers la porte, il fixa Trowa.

« Laisses-moi sortir.

Le français le laissa passer.

« T'as mal joué Heero… Il ne t'est pas encore entièrement soumis.

Le nippon sourit.

« Je sais, et j'aime quand il me tient tête.

Ils repassèrent dans la salle, s'assirent à leur table pour le regarder danser.

De son côté, Duo bouillait de rage. Il se sentait frustré. Il repoussait toutes les personnes essayant de le draguer.

Soudain, un homme l'enlaça. Il reconnut les mains calleuses, le parfum doux, la grande stature de Trowa. Ce dernier se pencha sur lui, pour murmurer au creux de son oreille.

« T'es frustré non ? Ca se voit de la… Heero ne t'a pas fini… Tu veux que…

Il glissa ses mains sous la jupe serré, la remontant légèrement. Il lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses, frôlant son sexe.

« T'as pas envie de jouir ?

« Arrêtes souffla Duo, tremblant.

« Pourquoi ? Tu aimes ce genre de situations perverses… Voyons, laisse-toi faire bébé…

Il introduisit un doigt dans l'anus encore dilaté de Duo. Le garçon gémit en refermant ses muscles sur lui.

« Fais ce que tu veux…

Trowa lui pinça le gland tout en enfonçant son doigt de plus en plus loin.

« Tu veux pas ma queue plutôt ?

Il se colla à lui, lui faisant clairement sentir son érection. Il tremblotait légèrement.

« Je te veux Duo, maintenant, devant tout le monde… A notre table…

Duo frissonna.

« Tout ce que tu veux…

Il le tira jusqu'à leur table ou Heero sirotait un cocktail en les regardant, un sourire en coin.

Trowa s'assit et assit Duo sur ses genoux, bien face à la piste, seul la table les cachant. Trowa ouvrit sa braguette assez vivement, il dégagea sa verge dure et vibrante.

Il la tient entre ses doigts pour la diriger dans l'intimité de son amant. Duo se redressa, il cambra la buste, écarta les cuisses.

Trowa remonta la jupe, écarta la ficelle du string. Il entoura les hanches fines d'un bras, maintenant le corps fin contre lui et Duo relâcha ses muscles, s'essayant sur l'érection.

Il la sentit entrer, dilatant juste un peu les muscles encore ouvert. Il poussa un gémissement de satisfaction.

Des qu'elle fut glissé entièrement en lui, il relâcha la pression. Ses muscles enveloppèrent la verge.

Trowa donna un léger coup de hanche. Duo gémit. Deux ou trois personnes se retournèrent vers eux, comprenant ce qui se passait.

Trowa lui saisit les hanches, le poussant vers le haut.

« Tu la sens bien ?

« Mouiiiii… Vas-y, baises-moi bien !!!

Il cria ses derniers mots, attirant d'autres regards. Il remonta, pressant la verge en lui, la comprimant.

Trowa lui mordit le cou tout en lui caressant le cou d'une main, l'autre posé sur la hanches lui indiquant quand bouger. Il laissa glisser la première sur la poitrine, pressant les seins de silicone.

Il la fit descendre jusqu'à l'entrejambe, le pressant à travers la jupe.

De plus en plus de gens les regardé, excité et envieux. Trowa glissa enfin sa main entre les cuisses, lui câlinant le gland, le pinçant et tirant le prépuce assez fermement.

Duo gémit de douleur mais écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour qu'il le masturbe plus vivement.

Il saisit les épaules puis le dossier de la banquette pur avoir plus d'appuis. Il remua de plus en plus vite, sentant une chaleur de plus en plus grande monter en lui.

Trowa lui pinça le prépuce, l'empêchant de jouir et accéléra le mouvement. Il le prenait de plus en plus brusquement et vivement.

Soudain, ils se cambrèrent, criant et Trowa éjacula enfin, remplissant son ventre de sa semence chaude.

Trowa donna encore quelques coups de rein puis se retira.

« A toi.

Duo se sentit soulever. Heero le prit sur ses genoux, face à face, les cuisses de Duo de part et d'autre de ses hanches.

« Comme ça c'est mieux.

Duo se redressa, remonta sa jupe, oubliant que tout le monde le voyait et avala le sexe d'Heero en lui. Heero adorait le sauter alors que son anus été empli de sperme.

Des exclamations se firent entendre tel que :

« Elle se fait enculé ! » ou « il l'encule ! » ; « Elle est trop bonne ! » ; « C'est chaud ! » Et la meilleure : « J'espère qu'ils vont la faire tourner ! ».

Pour exciter la foule, Heero enfonça deux doigts dans la bouche de Duo, le faisant sucer sans pudeur.

Quand il les jugea assez humide, il les fit glisser le long de son dos. Duo se redressa, il comprit ou Heero voulait en venir et ça l'inquiétait mais son amant l'embrassa.

« Tu verras, c'est très bon.

Il enfonça un doigt dans l'anus. Duo se cambra, il cria, mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Du sang coula un peu, tâchant ses bas et ses cuisses.

Il se redressa mais Heero continuait de bouger vite et fort, le doigt le blessait, l'ouvrait, il sentait le sperme de Trowa couler hors de lui sous les commentaires salaces des gens qui regardaient.

Quand Heero sentit les muscles se détendre, il enfonça le second, forçant. Duo cria, il avait mal, le sexe et l'autre doigt continuait de bouger sans le lâcher, l'ouvrant sans pitié, le forçant.

Il chercha à le dégager mais Heero enfonça ses deux doigts très loin et fit un violent mouvement de ciseau.

Duo cria encore. La douleur le fit éjaculer, ses hanches se mirent à bouger, s'empalant violement sur les trois membres en lui.

Il mordit le cou de son partenaire. Trowa s'avança, caressant les fesses de Duo, flattant son anus, le titillant. Il passa le debout d'un de ses doigts et Heero éjacula. Trowa l'embrassa, et la langue de Duo vient se mêler au baisé.

La foule resta immobile et silencieuse, excité et choqué à la foix. Duo se pencha, prêt à sucer Trowa quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

Deux mecs les firent se lever. Il les emmena au vestiaire, le visage fermé.

Une fois au calme, un des hommes parla enfin.

« Sachez que c'est inadmissible ! Ce genre de comportement est indécent.

Trowa glissa sa main sous la jupe de Duo. L'homme s'égosillait, criant des insultes et des leçons de morales.

« Vous avez de la chance que j'appelle pas les flics… Foutez le camps et que je vus revoies plus jamais, c'est clair ?

Les trois G-Boys sortirent. L'air froid les revigora. Ils firent le chemin assez vite, presser de continuer cette charmante soirée.

Xxx

Coucou, voila un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Le suivant sera plus chaud et plus dérangeant, avec des scènes de bondage plus ou moins légères et un nouveau membre dans le trio.

Je ferai le plus vite possible, mais, je sais pas quand alors… A bientôt.

Daki.

PS : laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et pour m'encourager à écrire plus vite la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Lust

Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre qui fête l'entrée de Wufei.

Attention, ce chapitre contient des scènes de **bondage**, de **soumission** et des **« tortures sexuelles »** **consentit** par les personnages mais pouvant **choquer**.

Ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite. Merci.

Bonne lecture. Et lisez la note en fin de page.

Chapitre 03

Quatre sortit sur le perron. Il finissait de s'essuyer les mains. Il leur fit un sourire et un signe de main.

« Alors ? Bon voyage ?

« Super baby kat ! Et toi, ça va ?

Le sourire du blond resta joyeux mais ses yeux devinrent tristes.

« Oui. Je vous ai fait de la tagine, Wufei est la, il dort.

Ils entrèrent, ravi de ce revoir. L'enchantement fit très vite place à une tension insoutenable.

Quatre n'avait visiblement pas réglé son problème avec son mystérieux interlocuteur gay. A chaque fois qu'il hurlait des insultes homophobes, Trowa en souffrait et s vengeait sur Duo qui, loin de s'en plaindre d'habitude, ressentait plus de douleur que de plaisir.

Xxx

Une voiture déboucha sur la cour à grande vitesse, le conducteur stoppa brusquement, soulevant un intense nuage de poussière. Un jeune arabe en sortit.

Il baissa ses lunettes de soleil, cachant ses yeux d'un bleu très pâle, tranchant avec sa peau caramel. Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et avança d'un pas conquérant.

Duo se prélassait sur le canapé. Sa nuit agitée l'avait épuisé. Heero et Trowa travaillaient sur le portable du nippon, Wufei avait encore disparut et Quatre lisait.

Le jeune arabe sonna et sans attendre entra. Il passa au salon.

« Maître Quatre, votre père vous demande.

Il s'inclina devant le jeune blond, respectueusement. Ce dernier sauta sur ses pieds, son livre tombant au sol, les pages s'abîmant avant de marcher vivement vers le garçon.

Le coup de poing figea tout le monde, le jeune serviteur encaissa sans broncher.

« Maître, je connais votre aversion envers moi, mais je ne suis que le messager.

« Tu viens me narguer, Lardin.

« Mais, maître, je n'ai jamais eut de geste déplacer envers vous, votre père a confiance en moi et m'a demandé de vous ramener au plus vite. Il estime que les Magnarocks n'ont pas à se charger de vous.

« Ta gueule ! Je suis encore ton maître aux dernières nouvelles, et, tu me dois le respect !

« Le respect, Quatre ! Putain, je t'ai élevé, je t'ai inculqué le respect, mais visiblement, tu t'es tourné la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça change que je préfère les hommes ?

« Tout. Tu es juste un sale pervers, un enculé, un vicieux, je n'ose imaginer tes yeux luisant de ta perversité, te branlant quand on dormait ensemble, je suis sur que tu te frottait contre moi !

« Je suis pédéraste, pas pédophile. Vas faire tes sacs, j'ai pas des temps à perdre avec un gamin dans ton genre.

Il bloqua à main de Quatre à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Bouges-toi.

Quatre monta, tremblant de rage et de honte, honte d'avoir laisser transparaître ses sentiments et honte d'avoir été mit à sa place par un domestique.

Xxx

Quatre ferma ses valises. Il tremblait de rage, ses yeux brûlaient de haine. L'air crépitait dans l'air et plusieurs petits objets semblaient trembler et bouger seul.

Lardin entra sans frapper.

« Dépêches-toi bon sang !

« Ta gueule ! Je refuse de regarder quelqu'un comme toi. Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi ?

« Sur ordre de ton père… Et, que je me fasse enculer ne le gêne pas du moment que je fais correctement mon travail.

« Ta gueule ! Le blond se tourna vers lui, flambant de rage. Tu me dégoûtes.

Le jeune garde du corps sortit l'attendre dans la voiture. Duo entra, timide et inquiet.

« Ca va aller bébé chat ?

Le blond lui sourit.

« Racontes-moi ce qui se passes. Ca te soulagera.

Quatre s'assit, il semblait d'un coup très vieux.

« C'est entre lui et moi… Désolé Duo mais, à ce niveau là, seul Allah pourra me soulager en punissant ce sodomite… Et dire que mon père lui fait confiance pour venir me chercher alors qu'il sait très bien que c'est une… pédale… Dire que je l'ai considéré comme mon grand frère, comme mon ami, mon confident… Je vais régler son cas à la première heure… Désolé de t'imposer cette scène…

Quatre se leva.

« A bientôt Duo.

L'américain ne répondit pas. Il se sentait honteux et triste de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Duo n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction s'il apprenait qu'il se faisait sauter par Heero et Trowa dans des jeux sadomaso.

Quatre monta dans la voiture. Il ne devait pas revenir dans cette planque mais les rejoindre dans la suivante. Dans plusieurs semaines.

Xxx

Depuis le départ de Quatre, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins lourde. Trowa semblait aller mieux.

Par contre, les disparitions de plus en plus fréquentes de Wufei intriguaient le trio de plus en plus. Jusqu'au jour ou, n'y tenant plus, Duo décida ses amants de le suivre.

Xxx

Wufei s'enfonçait lentement, à pied, dans les ruelles froides et impersonnelles des mauvais quartiers de la ville.

Il n'hésitait pas. Les trois autres le suivaient, en mode espions, frétillant d'impatience. Le quartier devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Sex-shop et boite de nuit étrange remplaçaient les commerces de quartiers.

Duo devenait de plus en plus excité, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se faire baiser dans une de ses ruelles sombres. Soudain, Wufei entra dans un sex-shop nommé : Donjon.

Les trois autres se figèrent devant la porte.

« C'est une blague ?

« On y va ?

Nullement impressionné, Duo poussa la porte. Des gémissements et des cris les accueillirent.

« C'est un donjon sadomaso, c'est ça ?

« Oui, et j'aimerai savoir ce que vous faites la ?

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la voix. Wufei les fixait, droit et fier, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Une personne se tenait juste derrière lui, petite, fine, un masque couvrant son visage, de longs cheveux bleu clair, des yeux bleu et la peau très pâle.

« Heu… c'est pas ce que tu crois…

« Quelle éloquence Duo… Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi.

« Apprends-nous.

« Pardon ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Heero. Le nippon s'avança.

« Wufei, Duo aime se faire soumettre alors, apprends-nous des jeux, à le torturer de cette façon… Des jeux sadomaso…

Wufei eut un sourire cruel.

« Ce genre de « jeu », comme tu les appelles, peut vous emmener très loin… Mais, si vous êtes sur… Ange, bébé, emmènes-nous dans la chambre que tu as réservé pour nous.

« Oui, maître…

« Maître ?

Wufei sourit à Trowa.

« Ange m'appartient. Je l'ai dressé à sa condition d'esclave sexuel… Venez.

Le chinois les emmena à travers l'établissement. Duo frissonnait devant chaque salle de torture, devant ces corps fouettés, pénétrés violement, attaché, violé ou torturé, il sentit son sexe durcir.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre très éclairée. Un lit avec des étriers et des sangles, des murs couverts d'ustensiles de gynécologies, de godes, de fouets, cravaches et autres engins inconnus des trois novices.

« La chambre.

Ange prépara les étriers, ajusta les sangles avant s'inciter Duo à venir. Le natté les regarda avec appréhension.

« Déshabilles-toi.

« Hein ?

« Enlèves tes vêtements…

Le natté les retira rapidement. Ange l'aida à s'asseoir. Il lui attacha les bras, glissa ses jambes dans les étriers, attacha sa nuque. Il maîtrisait les gestes, semblant habitué à ce genre de pratique. Duo remarqua la finesse de son corps, la pâleur de sa peau.

« Examines-le Ange. Ca nous permettra de savoir jusque où on pourra aller.

Le jeune garçon enleva son masque. Duo hoqueta. Il semblait si jeune, pas plus de quinze ou seize ans.

Il passa un gant lentement avant de faire craquer ses doigts. Il caressa les fesses de Duo, les palpant avant de les ouvrir lentement.

L'anus s'étira, s'ouvrant un peu.

« Il est élastique. Son anus est habitué, des pénétrations fréquentes assez brusques parfois…

Il replongea entre les cuisses grandes ouvertes, palpant encore l'anneau de muscle.

« De petites cicatrices, pas plus… il saigne souvent ?

« Non.

Ange prit des spatules de métal. Il les lubrifia longuement, chauffant le produit, il les enfonça rapidement. Puis, d'un mouvement de poignet, lui ouvrit l'anus. Duo cria, se crispant.

Sans s'émouvoir, l'esclave calla les deux écarteurs ensemble. Il enfonça deux doigts dans l'orifice, cherchant, fouillant.

Il saisit un tube fin, l'enfonça le plus loin possible.

« Assez profond pour les fists.

Il essuya son tube, l'échangeant contre un anneau de métal. Ange enleva les spatules, écarta l'anus de ses doigts avant de placer l'anneau.

Duo envoya ses hanches en avant, retenant un sanglot. Ange ouvrit l'anneau, ouvrant le corps de Duo.

« Il pourra encaisser facilement un double, voire un triple sans problème.

Ange se redressa.

« Il sera parfait…

Le garçon remit son masque.

« … Maître.

Wufei sourit de manière cruelle.

« Je me doutais d'un tel potentiel. Mais, avant, je veux être sur que vous sachiez ou vous vous engagez. La relation maître et esclave obéit à de nombreuses règles.

Duo fut détaché. Il se rhabilla, les joues rouges avant de s'asseoir entre ses amants. Ange s'assit à gauche de Wufei. Ce dernier lui fit un signe.

« Un esclave doit obéissance, en toute circonstance. Quand je suis Ange, Wufei est mon maître, j'obéis à tous ces désirs, quoi qu'il demande, quoi que ce soit, même si cela s'avère humiliant.

Ange regarda son maître avec adoration.

« Je me dois de l'aimer, de le soutenir, de lui montrer ma soumission. En échange, mon maître doit me protéger, m'aider.

« En temps que maître, je dois subvenir aux besoins matériels de mon esclave. Je dispose de son corps de la façon dont je le désire. Mais, je me dois de lui témoigner du respect lors qu'il est libéré. Quand Ange devient Zacharie, il est libre de ne pas m'obéir.

« Mais, ange ne peut rien te refuser ?

« Non.

Wufei sourit. Il claqua des doigts. Sans rougir, sans hésiter, son esclave s'agenouilla au sol. Il ouvrit le pantalon de son maître, sortant le sexe déjà raide.

Il le suça, lentement, gémissant de plaisir. Wufei regarda ses compagnons d'arme dans les yeux, les uns après les autres.

« Et, je le protège des agressions extérieures. Mais, il ne peut prendre d'autre partenaire sans mon accord. Haa !

Wufei éjacula. Ange avala, se lécha les lèvres avant de se rasseoir à sa place, enlevant son masque.

« Le plus dur est d'abandonner son droit de décider, d'abandonner sa liberté et sa conscience d'être humain… Mais, une fois fait, ça se passe généralement bien.

« Duo, si tu es toujours d'accords pour devenir leur esclave, ange te dressera.

« Me dresser ?

« Tu devra apprendre à les respecter, à leur obéir, à les servir… Tout ce qui fera de toi un bon esclave. Tu devras les servir et oublier ton droit der penser quand tu seras leur esclave.

« Oui.

Duo n'hésitait pas, il avait envie de laisser les autres décider à sa place. Il sourit à Ange. Il fut convenu que le jeune homme habite avec eux pendant un moment.

Xxx

Les Mads été réunis autours de la grande table.

« Ils doivent se reposer… Argumenta S. Ce ne sont que des enfants et ça devient dangereux en ce moment.

« Je suis d'accord, J, même Heero est fatigué, regarde la dernière mission a failli échoué. Ils se sont plus concentrés.

Bien sur, les Mads ignoraient que Heero et Trowa avaient décidés de sauter Duo dans la base plutôt que de surveiller les écrans.

« Bien, j'accepte. De toutes façon, la mise au point des nouveaux Gundams n'est pas fini. Donnez-leur un mois complet.

« Bien.

Xxx

Heero reçut un message. Le dressage de Duo serait plus simple de cette façon. Il en informa ses compagnons.

Xxx

La vie était sensiblement différente pour Ange. Ce dernier ne prenait jamais de décision, il soumettait des requêtes à son maître qui les réalisait ou non.

Mais, l'esclave avait bien des façons de convaincre son maître de lui faire plaisir. Duo ne lâchait jamais des yeux le jeune esclave.

Ange était l'esclave parfait. Soumis, gracile, obéissant… Wufei l'avait bien dressé. Heero et Trowa suivait l'enseignement de Wufei.

Ils savaient comment se faire obéir, ce qui était tolérable ou non d'un esclave, jusqu'ou un maître pouvait aller.

Duo suivait les enseignements de Ange. Avec beaucoup plus difficulté.

Il ne comprenait pas que les désirs du maître prennent le dessus sur ceux de l'esclave. Wufei décida qu'une démonstration aurait plus d'impact.

Duo voulait le sexe sans tous les inconvénients de la vie d'esclave.

Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, ils étaient tous dans le salon devant un film passionnant.

« Ange, ici.

Le jeune esclave se leva.

« Vas me faire du thé.

« Bien maître.

Duo regarda avec de grands yeux son ami quitter la pièce.

« Mais c'est dégelasse ! Il adore ce film !

« J'ai tous les droits sur lui Duo.

« Mais…

« Ange est à mon service. Il me doit obéissance.

Duo voulut répliquer mais le jeune homme passa la porte à ce moment la.

« Voila maître.

Il servit une tasse, y mit un demi sucre, le tourna délicatement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de s'agenouiller devant son maître, lui tendant la tasse.

« C'est bien.

Wufei lui caressa la tête avant de prendre la tasse. Ange resta devant lui, soumis.

Wufei regarda Duo dans les yeux en buvant son thé.

« Un esclave est à notre service, il doit obéir immédiatement à la moindre de nos exigences. Il reposa la tasse sur la table. Ange, ici.

Le garçon lui tourna le dos, se mit à quatre pattes avant de lever les fesses pour les pauser sur les genoux du chinois. Ce dernier lui baissa le pantalon.

« Quand j'ai envie de le prendre, j'exige et il se met en position, ou qu'on soit.

Il caressa l'anus qui s'ouvrit sous ses doigts, Ange retenait ses gémissements. Wufei en enfonça deux en regardant Duo, une lueur de défit aux fond des yeux.

« C'est dur au début de se plier à ses règles mais, si tu ne les respectes pas, votre relation va en souffrir… Duo, si tu veux jouer à ce genre de jeux, acceptes toutes les règles.

« Han ! Oui… Maître… Plus…

Le chinois sourit. Il enfonça un troisième doigt, commençant enfin un mouvement, le pénétrant avec dextérité.

Ange se tortillait, gémissait, haletait en remuant ses hanches pour ressentir plus de vibrations.

« Ha… Haaannnn… Maîîîîtrrrrreeee…. Je vais…. HA !!!

Ange éjacula sur les genoux de Wufei en criant. Le chinois lui sourit. L'esclave se retourna, les joues un peu rouges. Wufei le tira à lui, l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Nettoies.

Ange lécha le sperme des jambes de Wufei avant de s'asseoir à ses côté, se blottissant contre lui.

« Merci maître.

Le chinois sourit.

« De rire mon Ange.

Duo devient pensif. Il ne savait pas s'il serrait capable de se laisser dominer à ce point, il repensa à la boite.

La, il avait confié son corps aux autres sans honte mais, il ne se sentait pas capable de se faire maltraité sans raison, de se faire mettre plus bas que terre.

« Esclave ne signifie pas impuissant. Ils n'auront pas le droit de te faire du mal si tu refuses. Si tu as des devoirs, eux aussi.

Duo soupira. Il le voulait mais, les conséquences avaient l'air énorme.

« Ha… Ha… Ha…

Ange gémissait. Il était à cheval sur Wufei, le serrant fort dans ses bras. Il s'empalait sur la verge bien raide de son maître. L'américain les regarda. Ange avait l'air si bien.

Peut être qu'il pourrait se laisser aller, juste pour voir… Une seule fois.

Xxx

Après cette démonstration, Duo devient plus docile. Il servait son maître avec application, apprenant les codes de conduite de sa nouvelle condition.

Quand Ange estima que Duo était prêt à devenir l'esclave d'Heero, ils firent une cérémonie.

Duo devait se faire marquer puis se soumettre en public, ce qui signifiait se faire sauter par son maître devant Ange, Wufei et Trowa.

Toute la journée, les deux esclaves restèrent enfermé dans la salle de bain. On entendait que les cris entrecoupés de sanglot de l'américain.

Inquiet, Heero et Trowa finirent par demander à Wufei ce qui se passait.

« Ho, c'est vrai. Vous avez remarque à quel point ange est imberbe ?

« Oui, même pas de poil sur les jambes ou sur les bras.

« C'est un des signes distinctifs des esclaves. Depuis le début de son entraînement, Ange épile définitivement Duo. La, Ange est en train de lui faire le sexe et l'anus. C'est super d'enculer un cul imberbe.

Wufei emménagea le salon afin qu'il ressemble à un temple de cérémonie, il drapa les murs de draps noir, disposa des chandeliers, des tapis de fourrures épais.

Des que le soleil fut couché, Ange apparut. Il portait un pantalon transparent noir, un haut en résille.

Heero remarqua les anneaux à ses tétons. Trowa remarqua le tatouage en forme de dragon sur son aine.

« Installez-vous dans le salon, l'esclave va venir.

Heero frétillait. Ce soir, Duo serrait marqué à son nom et il allait enfin pouvoir le prendre.

Depuis le début de leurs enseignements, les trois amants n'avaient plus eut de contacts physiques.

Ange passa la porte, Duo le suivait, il ne portait rien, ses cheveux ondulaient dans son dos, reflets d'or et de miel. Ses futurs maîtres haletèrent de plaisir.

Ange l'emmena au centre de la pièce, le faisant asseoir sur le tapis blanc.

Le feu de cheminée craqua. Heero avait choisi un blason afin de marquer Duo, un qui les représentait tous les deux, une faux avec des ailes.

Duo se mit à genoux devant son amant, assis dans un fauteuil.

« Moi, Duo, jure de servir fidèlement mon maître Heero Yuy, de lui obéir, d'accepter ses décisions, de le combler de toutes les façons. Je porterai sa marque dans mes chairs et refuserai de me laisser toucher par d'autre sans l'accord de mon maître. Je suis à lui en échange de sa protection.

« Moi, Heero Yuy, jure de protéger Duo, mon esclave, en échange de sa complète soumission.

« Moi, Wufei, instructeur des maîtres, j'accepte cette union.

« Moi, Ange, instruction de l'esclave, j'accepte cette union.

« Moi, Trowa, confirme l'accord en temps que témoin de cette union.

Le maître se leva. Il enleva ses vêtements. Duo resta à genoux. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Son maître allait le soumettre.

Wufei s'avança. Il tenait une corde rude, rêches et râpeuse. Il attacha en premier le haut des bras à la poitrine, serrant fortement, la corde devait entamer les chairs.

Une seconde attacha la cheville, replia la jambe pour attacher la cheville au haut des cuisses passa jusqu'aux fesses pour croiser et remonter attacher les poignets dans le dos.

Il fit de même avec l'autre jambe. Il croisa les deux cordes ensembles, les attachant au niveau des hanches, en fit passer une dans la rée des fesses, l'autre passa autours de la verge, passa entre les testicules, puis remonta s'accrocher dans le nœud des mains.

(Si la position n'est pas claire, faites le savoir et je ferais passé le dessin de Veeralucard)

Duo était ainsi courbé, soumis et vulnérable. Il sourit. Son majeur se tendit. Il fit un doigt d'honneur à son maître qui indiquait son entrée. Heero se laissa tomber à genoux.

Il se masturba rapidement avant de poser son gland sur l'anus complètement imberbe de son amant.

Il saisit ses hanches un peu vivement et le pénétra en une fois. Duo ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Il était une boule de désir, il gémissait, pleurnichait aspirait la verge le prenant avec férocité.

Ange regardait la scène, il savait que son maître ne le prendrait pas. Heero attrapa la corde passa entre les bourses de Duo et tira, la peau s'entailla, du sang coula et le soumis hurla.

Heero enfonça lentement un de ses doigts dans l'anus contracté de son amant.

« Ca va te plaire… tu serras toujours satisfait…

« Encore… Maître ! Encore ! Hannnn…

Ange s'avança lentement vers le feu, remuant le fer chauffé à blanc. Il l'enfonça un peu plus dans les braises. Au plus le fer était chaud, au plus la douleur était forte, au plus la jouissance devenait puissante.

Trowa sentait sa verge gonfler à lui faire mal. Il avait besoin de se joindre à eux sans le pouvoir. Heero et Duo était attaché par un lien d'où il été maintenant exclu.

Seul Heero pouvait décider à présent qui profitera du cul de son esclave. Et Trowa priait pour ne pas être exclu.

Wufei savait que Trowa était au supplice, tout comme Ange.

« Esclave !

« Oui maître ?

« Offres-toi à Trowa. Fais-lui tout ce qu'il demande. Satisfais-le et j'exaucerai un de tes vœux demain.

« Bien.

Ange s'agenouilla devant Trowa.

« Maître, abusez de mon corps, je vous en prie.

Trowa saisit le gamin par un bras, le tirant vers le haut, le toisant. Il le jeta au sol, s'incrusta entre ses cuisses et se déhancha, l'excitant.

Au centre, Heero prenait Duo. Son sexe s'enfonçait violement dans les chairs à vif, en tirant sur les cordes passant entres les testicules, et encerclant la verge.

Duo souffrait, il sentait les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Heero lui pinçait le gland, tirait le prépuce, griffait le membre tendu à l'extrême. Duo ne retenait pas ses cris.

A quelques mètres d'eux. Trowa caressait la poitrine d'Ange, tirant ses anneaux. Il le pénétrait assez brusquement. Devant eux, Wufei les regardait, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres.

Ange ouvrit la bouche, suppliant Wufei du regard de lui donner son sexe. Le chinois s'avança tranquillement. Debout devant eux, il baissa son pantalon pour enfoncer sa verge déjà en érection dans la bouche avide de son esclave.

L'atmosphère de la pièce devenait de plus en plus chaude. Ange gémissait, il donnait des coups de hanches de plus en plus violent pour sentir la verge l'enfoncer de plus en plus fort en avalant celle de Wufei jusqu'à la base.

Duo se contracta.

« Laisses-moi jouir !

Heero lui donna une violente claque sur les fesses.

« Pour qui te prends de me donner des ordres esclaves ?

« Pardon maître ! Laissez-moi jouir !! Maîîîîîîîtreuuuu…

Heero sourit, il saisit la verge à pleine main, le masturbant habilement, donnant des coups de hanches sous un autre angle afin de taper de plein fouet la prostate.

Duo ne tient pas longtemps, il se contracta avant de jouir violement. Devant ses cris, Trowa éjacula en quelques derniers coup de hanches, violents. Ange jouie en sentant la semence gicler en lui et Wufei se retira, aspergeant son visage avec un sourire de contentement.

Ils s'affaissèrent. Il y eut un silence haletant. Ange reprit ses esprits. Il approcha pour s'assurer que l'union avait bien été consommée. Il retira la verge du corps de Duo et enfonça trois doigts, les ressortant souillé de sperme.

« L'union est consommé, le maître va marquer son esclave afin de rendre leur appartenance légitime aux yeux de tous.

Duo fut détaché. Trowa lui maintient les bras au dessus de la tête, les plaquant fermement au sol. Wufei le bâillonna avant de lui immobiliser les jambes.

Ange apportant le mouchoir blanc, essuya la verge de sa semence. Il prit le fer chauffé à blanc pour le tendre à Heero avant de s'agenouiller devant les hanches de son ami.

Il décalotta la verge, mettant le gland à nu.

« Ici monsieur.

Heero ne tremblait pas, il marqua au fer la pointe du sexe de son amant. Duo poussa un hurlement étouffé par le bâillon. La douleur le traversa et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Xxx

Duo ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait mal de partout, la peau fine des testicule, écorché par les cordes le lançait et sa verge le brûlait atrocement.

Heero était assis à côté de lui, lisant un livre en japonais.

« Bonjour Duo.

« Bonjour maître.

Heero lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent.

Xxx

Des que Duo fut guéri, Heero lui expliqua que Trowa allait partager leur lit comme avant et, sans le dire, Duo en fut enchanté. Ange resta avec eux, continuant son apprentissage.

Xxx

Et voila, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Heu, bon, je fille me cacher dans un trou ? J'efface tout ? Ou alors je peux continuer ?

La suite s'enfoncera encore plus dans les jeux de domination, la soumission, la torture sexuelle et etc. Mais, si Ange restera, un autre entrera en scène pour devenir esclave et son dressage se fera dans la souffrance, par la force.

Bon, j'avoue, j'ai eut un peu de mal avec celui la. Je l'ai réécris des dizaines de fois pour le rendre moins hard. Mais je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaire, et je n'ai pas suivi exactement le script.

Laissez-moi des review pour me motiver à écrire la suite. Elle n'est même pas encore commencé et je pars demain en vacance sans ordi, sans Internet, sans papier ou crayon jusqu'à mardi alors, la suite à je sais pas quand.

Alors DES REVIEWS !!! MERCI et à BIENTÔT !!!

Daki


	4. Chapter 4

Lust

Bonjour, mes vacances sont fini, et alors que j'allais faire mes devoirs, j'ai été prise d'inspiration.

Ce chapitre est glauque, violent, sexuel et charnel… Donc, si certaines personnes ne sont pas satisfaites qu'elle me fasse part de leurs réclamations sans se montrer agressives. Merci. Ce qui veut dire REVIEWS.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 04

Duo poussa un cri de plaisir. Ses mains ripèrent sur le plan de travail et il s'effondra, bousculant les bols et les tasses qu'il était en train de laver.

Assis confortablement, les autres regardaient Heero le sodomisant violement.

Maintenant, le natté ne ressentait plus aucune honte à se faire sauter en public. Il sentit les doigts de son maître venir lui caresser l'anus, forçant légèrement avant d'entrer à sec.

Trowa frissonna, bientôt, ils le sauteraient à deux. Ange supportait des trucs invraisemblables. Wufei pouvait le fister ou le sauter avec deux godes en plus.

Et, les deux dominants voulaient en faire autant avec Duo. Ils partaient le lendemain et les orifices d'Ange et de Duo ne s'étaient pas refermer depuis l'annonce de leur départ.

Après de longues négociations avec le Mads O, Wufei avait obtenu la permission d'emmener Ange avec lui, dans leur nouvelle planque en le faisant passer pour un membre de sa famille.

Le sexe de Trowa gonfla, il reconnaissait les signes indiquant que le nippon allait jouir.

Heero saisit les hanches étroites, les serrant fort, il le poussa pour que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Il bougeait son doigt, le pliant et l'allongeant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

L'anus céda, du sang coula le long des cuisses tremblantes de spasmes musculaires.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, sa main libre de referma violement sur la nuque fine. Son sexe tressauta, gonfla, et il éjacula, emplissant l'étroit orifice de sa semence.

Heero continua de bouger un moment puis se retira, essuyant son sexe sur les fesses agité de nouveaux spasmes.

« Vas-y Trowa.

Le français avança, il ouvrit son pantalon, sortit sa grosse verge déjà vibrante d'impatience et l'enfourna sans ménagement dans l'entre empli de sperme de son amant.

« Haa !!!

Duo remua, il était fatigué, ses amants s'étaient relié de cette façon pendant des heures, et quand ils avaient enfin été incapable de bander, ils l'avaient pénétré avec des godes, juste le temps de pouvoir de nouveau durcir.

Leurs sexes étaient rouges, gonflés, tout comme les anus des deux dominés.

« Maître !

Ange cria, il se contracta brusquement. Wufei continua pourtant de le prendre en poussant la tête de son amant vers l'énorme gode de verre turquoise posé sur la table.

« Avales-le en entier.

Le jeune homme remua la tête pour chasser ses longs cheveux bleus de devant avant de sucer la verge de cristal comme la plus délicieuse des queues.

Heero regardait Ange. Il avança.

« Alors, il tient ?

« Bien sur, ce n'est pas le premier marathon du sexe qu'on fait ensemble.

Le cri de Duo leur fit tourner la tête. Trowa lui avait remonté une jambe, le rendant plus étroit, il lui maintenait la tête contre le plan de travail et dilatait son anus de deux doigts en plus du reste.

« Tu sais Heero, il serra bientôt prêt pour un double, dans quelques jours, à l'allure pou vous l'habituez à la dilatation, ce sera bon… Hummmmm… Vas-y bébé, fais ça bien…

Les yeux du nippon s'agrandirent quand il vit la bouche d'Ange s'ouvrir et avaler sans effort apparent le phallus de verre jusqu'à la base.

Heero se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Il se masturba mais sa verge resta obstinément molle, il s'acharna une dizaine de minute en regardant les deux couples baiser comme des sauvages mais ne put se motiver.

Il referma son pantalon quand Duo hurla sa jouissance. Trowa se retira pour lui éjaculer dans le dos, giclant jusqu'à la nuque. Affamé, le français lécha les traces avec gourmandises, se nourrissant des fluides, léchant le mélange de sang et de sperme coulant sur les cuisses, allant jusqu'à lui lécher l'anus pour le finir.

Duo se laissa glisser au sol, à genoux, tremblant de désir et se masturba pour enfin se délivrer de cette tension. Il éjacula sur le sol.

« Lèches tes dégâts lui ordonna son maître.

Sans rechigner, bien soumis maintenant, Duo lécha sa propre semence.

La sonnerie du portable, posé sur le frigo, les sortit de leurs transes. Wufei se finit, emplissant le corps de son esclave.

Epuisé, fourbu, tremblant de désir assouvi et de satisfaction, Heero lut l'adresse de leur nouvelle planque. Howard y emmenait les

Gundams.

Xxx

Ils mirent cinq heures pour retrouver toutes leurs affaires, rendre les jouets au donjon, nettoyer les traces de sperme, de sang, de transpiration et de luxure des murs, des sols, des matelas…

Trowa loua un gros break familial, chargea les valises dans le vaste coffre et s'appuya sur le capot. Il offrit son corps au soleil du sud de la France.

Il déménageait dans les Hautes Alpes, à l'abri. La guerre se précisait. Les nouveau Gundams étaient enfin terminé et ils allaient les tester dans cette planque, aux creux des montages.

Si les tests étaient concluants, ils monteraient une dernière attaque, massive sur la base générale.

Quatre les attendait là bas. Depuis son départ avec Lardin, ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles et Duo commençait lentement à s'inquiéter quand il pensait à autre chose que « Ha ! Plus vite ! Plus fort !! »

Ange fut le premier à sortir, il sourit au soleil, ayant enfin l'air d'un enfant normal. Trowa avait du mal à le lâcher des yeux.

Il aimait baiser Ange, sa soumission poussait au sadisme. Wufei était un maître du dressage, il lui avait enlevé toute notion de honte, de rébellion…

Et Trowa ne s'en était pas plaint, loin de la.

Xxx

Duo descendit de la voiture lentement, un éclair de douleur lui traversa les reins. Son anus avait du mal à se refermer et le lançait lentement.

Quatre sortit pour les accueillir.

« Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

« Oui. Duo murmura. T'as pas l'air bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

« Plus tard.

« Vos chambres sont au troisième. Choisissez celle que vous voulez.

Duo sourit. Cette maison lui plaisait, grande, en bois brut, un chalet de montagne typique de cette région reculé du globe.

Il imagina un grand feu de cheminer, une peau d'ours blanc devant et lui se faisant un tour de manège entre ses amants.

Après s'être installé, ils rejoignirent Quatre dans le salon. Ce dernier semblait fatigué, un tic nerveux agitait ses doigts, de grosses cernes soulignaient ses yeux pâles.

Lardin, appuyé contre le mur, prêt de lui, semblait tout aussi fatigué. Le jeune garde du corps le salua avant de sortir.

Quatre se relâcha, il soupira avant de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil. Les autres entrèrent. Le blond fixa Zacharie.

« C'est qui ?

Le chinois le toisa. Il serra son esclave contre lui. Il savait à quel point le garçon souffrait s'il niait son statut mais il décida de minimiser les faits.

« Mon amant.

Les yeux de Quatre s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Ho… il rougit. On ne va pas tarder à passer à table.

Il quitta la pièce, presque en courant.

Xxx

Le soir même, après un copieux repas, ils se réunirent dans le salon pour discuter.

« Quatre ? Howard vient quand ?

« Dans trois jours, il fait des détours pour éviter de se faire repérer. Alors… Ange, comment avez-vous connu Wufei ?

Le garçon rougit. Il remua, mal à l'aise.

« Dans la rue.

Quatre rit. Wufei fronça les sourcils.

« Maître. Votre père au téléphone.

« Ho, donnes.

Lardin s'inclina, les sourcils froncés, l'attitude de Quatre lui faisait visiblement du mal.

« Oui… Oui… Laisses-moi vus le renvoyer alors… Non, d'aucune utilité… oui… Bien père. Que Dieu vous garde.

Il raccrocha avant de sourire à son serviteur.

« Tu rentres demain.

Le jeune arabe baissa la tête.

« Je suis ravi de partir vu que je ne vous suis pas indispensable mais, je veux juste vous dire que votre attitude est écoeurante au vu de la situation.

Les yeux de Lardin se posèrent sur Duo qui remua, mal à l'aise. Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme les quitta sans un mot. Quatre resta enfermé toute la journée, on entendait des sanglots étranglés à travers la porte.

Le lendemain, Quatre fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il évita soigneusement de se retrouver seul avec Ange et l'incident s'arrêta la.

Xxx

Howard arrêta son 4X4 devant la maison avant de sortir. Il rajusta ses lunettes, son improbable chemise hawaïenne et passa dans la courette ombragée derrière la maison, abrité par de gros sapins et d'énormes chênes.

Une fille arrosait les fleurs, chantonnant en chinois. Le vieil homme la regarda, un court kimono, dévoilant de longues jambes imberbe et fine, de longs cheveux bleus.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, il pensa s'être tromper d'adresse.

« Hey !

La fille sursauta, se retournant vers lui. Elle serra l'arrosoir devant elle, apeuré.

« How ? T'habites la ?

Elle recula et Howard lui saisit le bras. Elle hurla, se débattant. Howard la serra contre lui, tentant de la calmer. Une lame de sabre, froide et dangereuse se glissa le long de son cou.

« Lâches mon fiancé ou je t'émascule, Howard.

Le mécano reconnut la voix de Wufei. Il se sentait confus. Il relâcha lentement les hanches fines. Le jeune homme se réfugia derrière son protecteur.

Le mécano fronça les sourcils, comprenant enfin sa méprise en voyant les pectoraux fermes mais imberbe du jeune garçon.

Il siffla d'un air moqueur.

« Et bien, la voix du sabre est encore suivi ? Je vois que tu t'emmerdes pas mon cher, il est bien jeune et son cul doit être bien étroit…

Du sang coula de sa gorge, griffé par le tranchant de la lame.

« Ne le regardes pas… Si tu soupires après son corps, tu ne pourras plus jamais honorer une femme ou un homme.

Howard recula, les mains hautes.

« Bien… Mon équipe vient de poser les nouveaux Gundams dans la grotte du vallon nord. Sur ce, je vous laisse…

Il recula, empêchant ses yeux de descendre en dessous des yeux clairs. Il leva les yeux vers l'étage. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait cru apercevoir un corps prit, appuyé contre la fenêtre.

Le 4X4 disparut dans le virage, Ange soupira, se blottissant dans les bras de son maître.

« J'ai eut peur, pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'Il revenait, que tout allait recommencer.

« Ca n'arrivera jamais.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Xxx

Duo se tortillait en chantant à tue-tête, en équilibre à vingt-cinq mètre du sol. Il se déhancha en avança sur le bras de sa machine. Il se mit à crier des paroles en allemand en les massacrant avec son accent.

« Duo ? C'est quoi ? Demanda finalement Quatre, en s'essuyant les mains.

« Ho, un des vieux groupes allemands d'Hilde…

« Elle a des goût de plus en plus spéciaux quand même c'te fille.

« Ouai, elle est dans sa période Rock.

« Beurk… Allez, je rentre. A plus.

« Tchuss !

« Ouai… Tchuss.

Des qu'il eut disparut dans les bois, Duo recommença à chanter avant que deux lèvres pulpeuses ne le fassent taire.

« Si tu veux qu'on te sauves, demandes le de façon plus sensuelle.

Heero lui saisit la nuque. Ils s'embrassèrent, impatient, les yeux du dominant luisaient de luxure. Trowa s'extirpa du ventre de sa machine et surpris la scène.

Son sexe gonfla immédiatement. Il soupira, si seulement Quatre pouvait se comporter de cette façon avec lui. Il adorerait soumettre son coéquipier par la force.

Il sortit de ses phantasmes. Il se laissa glisser au sol.

« Hey ! Heero ! On est seul tous les trois…

Le nippon comprit immédiatement.

« Descends Duo.

Un ordre, bref et claquant, froid et dominateur. Duo baissa la tête.

« Oui.

Il se laissa glisser au sol, suivi de prêt par son dominant. Ils le prirent en sandwich, lui suçant la gorge, se frottant contre lui.

« Maître ! En extérieur ! Pitié !

Ils se précipitèrent dehors. La grotte donnait sur une immense prairie, verdoyante, pleine de petites fleurs multicolores. Heero ordonna à son amant de me mettre à genoux.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, arrachant leurs vêtements. Les deux dominants approchèrent, le sexe déjà bien raide.

« Ouvres la bouche.

Le soumis les saisit, les masturbant, avant d'avaler le gland déjà luisant et humide de son maître. Il l'avala lentement, pressant la colonne de chair dans sa gorge.

Trowa appuya la sienne contre la joue rougie avec un grognement. Duo la prit en, continuant de masturber son maître. Quand elles furent entièrement dures, Duo aspira juste les glands, les faisant rouler l'un contre l'autre.

Sa propre verge se tendait, réclament des caresses. Les deux dominants se retirèrent. Ils se mirent à genoux, le prenant de nouveau en sandwich.

Ils le câlinèrent, leurs doigts se faufilèrent tout le long de son corps, le caressant, pinçant la peau. Trowa se colla enfin au dos fin, le serrant dans ses bras, Heero se blottit dans ses bras.

Trowa le ceintura au niveau poitrine, Duo posa ses mains sur les bras musclés, s'agrippant à lui, sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Il avait eut une discussion avec Ange au sujet de son rôle au niveau sexuel et en particulier l'envie de ses dominants de lui faire un double et Duo s'était employé, avec l'aide de son ami à dilater son anus de plus en plus.

Il adorait regarder Ange se rentrer des bouteilles ou des fruits et légumes avant de les faire ressortir sans efforts. Il n'en était pas encore capable mais son anus accepterait un double sans effort, voir un fist.

Il était fier de lui et se faisait une joie à le montrer à son maître.

Les mains d'Herero se glissèrent le long de ses cuisses, agrippant ses fesses pour les soulever. Les jambes de l'américain s'enroulèrent autours des hanches musclées de son maître.

Ses fesses frottaient contre les deux verges bien dures et humides.

Xxx

Wufei embrassait Ange avec amour, il lui caressait les hanches. Le garçon, allongé en travers, gémissait de plaisir. Quatre entra, il tapa ses chaussures sur le perron.

Ange sursauta, essayant de refermer son kimono, de serrer les cuisses. Wufei l'en empêcha. Il enfonça son bras un peu plus dans l'anus de son esclave.

Quatre avança vers l'entré du salon.

« Tu peux aller chercher les autres, je viens de recevoir un message des Mads.

« Ils ont pas leurs portables ?

« Non. S'il te plait.

« Bien.

Ange soupira, il se mordit les lèvres quand les doigts pincèrent sa prostate.

« Ca va ? Demanda Quatre d'une voix soupçonneuse.

« Mouiiiii… Merci.

Le blond ressortit de la maison et frissonna en entendant le cri de plaisir de cet étrange garçon.

Il remonta vers le sentier emmenant à la grotte, à deux petits kilomètres.

Xxx

La verge de Trowa frotta contre l'anus qui s'ouvrit. Heero lui caressait la gorge. Duo se mit à remuer les hanches.

« Maître, je suis capable de le faire… Mon corps se pliera à tous vos désirs.

« Tu crois ?

« Oui ! Maître, aveulissez-moi de toutes les façons… Je suis seulement à vous et je me plie à tous vos désirs.

Heero s'enfonça en lui. Duo rejeta la tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de Trowa en criant. Il sentit les doigts du français courir sur ses cuisses, s'enfoncer entre elle avant de se faire une place lentement au creux de son corps, caressant la verge immobile du nippon.

Les muscles s'échauffèrent rapidement, s'ouvrirent, et les hanches du natté bougèrent lentement.

Duo gémissait de plus en plus, suppliant du regard Trowa de le prendre. Le français se positionna, Heero se redressa, positionnant Duo de la meilleure des façons et Trowa s'engouffra dans l'anus bien dilaté.

Le cri de Duo ricocha sur les murs de la grotte, s'épanouissant dans la clairière.

Xxx

Quatre remontait le sentier en sifflotant, il se sentait bien. Il souffla. Un petit vent sentant les fleurs le rafraîchissait.

Xxx

Ange poussa un cri avant d'éjaculer sur le sol. Wufei retira sa main du petit orifice.

« C'est bien… On va pouvoir passer à la suite. En position.

Il indiqua la table basse. Ange se mit à genoux dessus, la tête dans les bras, les fesses bien hautes, son anus palpitait. Wufei baissa juste un peu son pantalon avant de le prendre.

L'anus encore dilaté, Ange ne ressentit pas grand-chose. Il savait que Wufei allait lui jouir dedans pour favoriser la pénétration d'autres objets bien plus gros.

« Maître ! Je vous aime !

« Moi aussi mon ange, moi aussi !

Xxx

Le trio resta immobile un long moment, savourant la sensation. Duo avait l'impression de les sentir pulser au creux de ses reins, de se faire écarteler.

C'était bien plus gros que lors de ses entraînements, vivant, frissonnant, pulsant. Il sentit la fine peau se déchirer un peu et du sang lubrifier les deux verges.

Heero fut le premier à bouger. Il donna de léger coup de hanches pour finir de dilater l'anneau de muscle.

Quand ils furent sur que le corps de Duo ne se blesserait pas plus, ils le prirent. Quand un entrait, l'autre sortait.

Il allait si lentement que Duo ne ressentit très vite que du plaisir. La douleur pulsait en vague mais pas assez vite pour se faire ressentir.

Duo se mit à gémir, en pleurnichant de plaisir.

« Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Maître ! Pitié, prenez-moi !

Les mouvements de hanches se firent plus rapide, plus profond. Puis, ils se mirent à entrer ensemble. Les ongles de l'américain s'enfoncèrent dans les bras du français, il se jeta sur les lèvres du nippon, l'embrassant à en perdre halène.

Leurs corps frottaient les uns contre les autres, ayant du mal à s'imbriquer correctement. Duo arrondit le dos, il serra les fesses. La sensation était si nouvelle.

Xxx

Quatre aperçu le bout du chemin et l'entré de la clairière, il souffla, deux kilomètres en ville, ça allait mais en pleine montagne, c'était autre chose.

Il essuya la transpiration coulant de son front. Vivement qu'ils rentrent à la maison pour qu'ils puissent manger de la glace.

Xxx

Duo ne put plus se retenir, les mains d'Heero le masturbaient, celles de Trowa lui palpaient les fesses.

Il hurla de plaisir, les poussant à le prendre plus vite et plus fort. Son sexe tressauta. Il le sentait. Il allait jouir.

Xxx

Quatre entendit des cris, il pâlit. Son cerveau s'emballa.

Une attaque ? Un animal ?

Il se mit à courir.

Le soleil l'éblouit un instant puis il les vit. Son meilleur ami prit entre les deux autres qui le pénétraient violement, le tenant. Duo bavait de plaisir.

« Maître ! Encore ! Violez-moi !

« Duo !

Quatre recula. Le natté s'arrêta, le regardant les yeux agrandit d'horreur.

Pourtant, son dominant ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua de le prendre, le maintenant immobile, l'obligeant à jouir devant son meilleur ami.

Duo ne put se retenir, il était trop près de la jouissance. Il éjacula en essayant étouffer ses cris.

Les genoux de Quatre le lâchèrent, il tomba au sol, les yeux agrandis d'horreur. Trowa éjacula en le regardant, il suça bien la nuque du natté pour le marquer.

Sa semence gicla, ressortant immédiatement par les muscles dilatés. Devant cette sensation d'humide, Heero jouit à son tour. Quatre se pencha sur le côté pour vomir.

Les deux dominants se retirèrent du corps tremblant. Duo se leva difficilement, du sang coulant sur ses cuisses. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, obligeant Heero à le rattraper.

Il murmurait des paroles sans queues ni têtes. Heero le couvrit de sa veste avant de le prendre tendrement contre lui.

« Trowa, j'te laisse t'occuper de ça, je ramène Duo à la maison, il a pas l'air bien.

Le natté sentait son sang le quitter, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Le nippon le sera un peu plus contre lui, le protégeant.

Quatre se leva brusquement. Il tremblait, sa peau pâle semblait translucide.

« Tu me dégoûtes Trowa.

Le français fut sur lui en une seconde, lui décrochant un violent coup de poing.

« Ta gueule ! Fermes-la sale égoïste, c'est ta faute si on en est la ! Toi et seulement toi !

« N'importes quoi !

« Heero et Duo sont en couple depuis longtemps ! Et moi, ils m'ont proposé de les rejoindre pour que me sauver !

« Te sauver de quoi ? De ta perversité ! Sale pédale ! Duo a des excuses ! Il est sous la coupe de l'autre pervers. Mais toi, mon meilleur ami ! Par Allah, tu es le pire !

« Je t'aime ! Putain, mais tu comprends rien, sa voix se brisa, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, je t'aime et c'est pour ça que j'en suis arrivé la. Quand tu as commencé à te disputer avec Lardin, je me sentais mal, de plus en plus mal… Et, j'ai pensé en finir, à mourir, à cause de toi.

Il s'appuya sur son meilleur ami, leurs corps s'imbriquèrent l'un dans l'autre. La respiration du blond se fit plus rapide.

« Arrêtes ! Tais-toi ! Ne brises pas tout.

« Briser quoi ? Il n'y a pas d'espoir Quatre, tu ne pourra jamais m'aimer comme je t'aime et je ne pourrais pas détruire mon amour pour toi.

« Arrêtes.

Quatre niait, il pleurait de plus en plus. Son corps fut prit de tremblement puis de convulsion. Trowa le serra contre lui.

« Sois à moi, juste une fois… Quatre… Après, je disparaîtrais de ta vie… Mais, je veux t'aimer… Juste une seule fois…

« Arrêtes… Je… Tais-toi…

Le corps du blond se relâcha soudain. Il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon. Trowa le serra plus fort contre lui.

« Tu es si beau… Quatre… juste une fois…

Il commença à le déshabiller. Il ouvrit la chemise, défaisant chaque bouton avec tendresse.

« Quatre… Ha !

Trowa se recula vivement. Quatre se redressa, l'air crépitait autours de lui.

« Tu es un pervers, un pédophile. Duo est un enfant et vous l'aveulissez comme un animal.

« Duo est l'esclave sexuel d'Heero. De son plein grés. Comme ange est l'esclave de Wufei. Quatre, je ne te demandes pas d'en arriver la avec moi... Parles avec Ange et Duo avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le plus jeune se leva. Il courut, disparaissant dans le chemin.

Xxx

Heero posa doucement Duo sur le canapé. Il se tourna vers Wufei qui continuait de prendre son amant.

« Quatre est au courant.

« C'est mieux, il était temps.

« Hum.

« Je lui expliquerai Maître… Avec de la chance, on l'influencera assez pour qu'il accepte de jouer avant de l'enchaîner à Trowa.

« Oui.

Quatre claqua la porte d'entrée. Wufei sourit à Heero, donnant un brusque coup de rein qui fut crier Ange. Le blond se figea, les regarda avant de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Wufei éjacula.

« Montes, essayes de le calmer. Si tu n'y arrives pas, on emploiera les grands moyens.

« Lesquels ? Demanda Heero, curieux.

« On le soumettra de force à Trowa et on le brisera.

L'esclave rajusta son kimono et monta, accompagné de Duo. Quatre les laissa entre.

« Quatre, je sais que ça doit te sembler étrange mais écoutes nous avant de juger.

« Vas-y.

Duo raconta comment il avait commencé à sortir avec Heero, l'évolution, Trowa. Ange prit la parole, il expliqua son passé, ne dissimulant rien des viols à répétition, des tournantes, l'apparition de Wufei dans sa vie.

Ils expliquèrent les relations sadomasochistes qu'ils entretenaient, la facilité de laisser un autre décider, la satisfaction sexuelles et l'excitation de cette soumission.

« Je ne vous comprends pas.

« On est homosexuels et on prend notre pied dans la domination. Trowa se meurt d'amour pour toi et, même s'il adore le SM, il ne t'obligera à rien, il n'en a pas le droit.

« Contrairement aux idées reçus, le SM s'est as que de la douleur et de l'humiliation. C'est du plaisir… Et, sans Wufei, je ne serais pas capable de vivre.

Quatre les regarda. Ils avaient l'air heureux.

« Et, vous avez des chaînes, des colliers ou des tatouages ?

Les deux garçons rougirent.

« On a été…

« Marqué…

« Hein ?

« Lors d'une initiation, on a été marqué par notre maître.

« Ou ?

Ange se leva, sans honte, il ouvrit son kimono et saisit délicatement son sexe. Quatre grimaça devant ses cuisses couvertes de sperme.

« Ici.

Le garçon décalotta son gland et Quatre sursauta en se reculant avant de tendre la main timidement pour toucher le blason de Wufei incrusté dans la chair.

« Mais, c'est…

« Une marque au fer rouge.

Duo montra la sienne.

« Assistes à une de nos soirées, tu comprendra comme ça et, si avisera après. Mais, Trowa t'aime sincèrement.

« Mais je suis pas…

« Mensonge ! Quatre, tu es de la même trempe que moi. Tu désires te faire soumettre, tu soupires auprès de la grosse queue de Trowa. Tu rêves qu'il te chope, arrache tes vêtements et te la mettre comme la chienne que tu es… Tu es un soumis de ma trempe.

« Non ! Je suis normal, moi ! Pas un détraqué !

« Alors, tu seras soumis par la force.

Ange l'attrapa par le poignet avant de l'ensuquer. Avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience, Quatre entendit la dernière phrase d'Ange.

« Ce soir, tu seras offert à Trowa, tu deviendras son esclave de grès ou de force.

Xxx

Bon, okay, pardon pour le retard mais j'ai bossé comme une malade cette semaine alors, j'avais pas la fois.

Bon, le prochain chapitre sera violent. Quatre va se défendre et la cérémonie de passage à son état d'esclave et son dressage ne sera pas facile.

A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Lust

Bon, okay, alors, désolé pour le retard mais, je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps ces derniers temps justement.

Et, j'ai reçu des reviews disant que je n'écrivais pas bien, que c'était nul…

C'est vrai que cette fic est violente mais, ce ne sont pas des personnages réels mais des personnages animés. Pour moi, ce n'est pas un problème d'amour des relations SM si toutes les parties concernés sont consentantes.

Mais aussi, ce genre n'est pas trop le mien et la prochaine fic que je compte faire ne ressemblera pas non plus aux autres mais elle ne sera pas autant violente que celle-là.

Maintenant, les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour dire à quel point je ne comprends rien aux relations homosexuelles ne continuent pas la lecture étant donné que ce dernier chapitre ne change pas de style.

Pour les courageu(ses), laissez-moi des reviews que je sache ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire.

Merci !!

Chapitre 05

Des murmures le firent grogner. Quatre remua, sentant un tiraillement dans ses omoplates. Il essaya de se frotter les yeux mais ses mains restèrent immobiles au dessus de sa tête.

« Hum… ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce… Que… Je… Ha !

Il tenta de se redresser mais une violente douleur dans le dos le cloua au lit. Il remua frénétiquement.

« Chuuuuut… Calmes-toi Quatre… C'est rien…

« Duo ! Qu'est-ce que se passe ?

Une violente lumière l'aveugla. Le natté venait d'allumer la lampe.

« Ange t'a attaché et préparé… Pour ce soir…

« Non ! Duo, je veux pas ! Je refuse de me laisser faire… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Duo préparait une seringue en l'écoutant.

« C'est pour t'aider… Tu n'es pas d'accord mais, ça vous aidera, dans une demi heure, tu pleureras pour qu'il te penne… Ne t'en fais pas… C'est sans danger… Je l'utilise souvent pour exciter Heero…

« Duo ? On est amis non ? Tu vas me laisser me faire violer sous tes yeux ?

« Non, je vais aider deux amis à se trouver.

Il désinfecta la gorge du blond et planta la fine aiguille dans la carotide, le liquide pulsa avant de se dissoudre dans le sang du garçon.

Quatre sentit presque immédiatement une chaleur parcourir ses veines.

« Non ! Duo, je t'en pris…

« C'est pas un viol, inconsciemment, tu en as envie alors on te décoince…

Quatre commença à respirer plus fort, ses joues devinrent plus rouges.

« Pitié…

Duo se leva et sortit sans le regarder.

Xxx

Trowa se rongeait les ongles, il angoissait.

« Et si je fais mal ? Wufei, j'ai jamais dépucelé personne ! Je vais lui faire mal.

« Trowa, tu as beaucoup d'expérience ! Ca ira.

« C'est bon, je lui ai administré l'aphrodisiaque. Dans trente minutes, il pleurera.

Xxx

Le français monta lentement les escaliers. Ses jambes tremblaient, il entendait des sanglots de la chambre. Il comptait laisser la porte ouverte pour faire profiter les autres.

Il s'arrêta devant la chambre, droit et fier. Dans le lit, Quatre se tortillait, frottant ses fesses aux draps. Il bavait, ses yeux, aux pupilles dilatés, allaient dans tous les sens.

Il avait les jambes grandes ouvertes, dans une invitation pleine de luxure.

« Pitié… Ca brûle… J'ai besoin de…

Trowa entra. Il ouvrit son jeans, sortant son sexe déjà bien raide. Les yeux de Quatre se fixèrent dessus.

« C'est ça que tu veux ?

« Oui…

La voix se fit mourante. Le français avança, dominant.

« Alors, tu vas m'obéir pas vrai ?

« Oui… Laisses la moi…

« Tu seras à moi, quand je veux ? Ou je veux ?

« Oui…

« Alors, je te la donne.

Trowa s'avança à la tête du lit. Il saisit brusquement le visage rougi par l'excitation.

« Je te la mets ou ?

« Ou tu veux !

« Ouvres les cuisses.

Sans se faire prier, le blond écarta les jambes. Trowa s'assit entre elle.

« Tu es si beau.

Il titilla l'anus d'un doigt, le caressant sans s'enfoncer. Il appuyait lentement, sans le forcer. Il le chauffait, caressant l'anneau de muscle en petits cercles.

Son majeur finit par appuyer lentement, pénétrant le trou déjà humide.

« Ca va ?

« Non… Je…

Il haleta quand le doigt s'enfonça le plus loin possible. Quatre donna un coup de hanches.

« Pitié… J'en ai besoin…

Trowa sourit.

« Non, tu vas avoir mal si je te prends à la barbare.

Mais il enfonça un second doigt sans attendre. Le blond gémit, il remuait, contractait ses muscles internes.

« Allez… S'il te plait… J'en ai besoin… Envie…

Trowa glissa le troisième. Le blond eut un hoquet de stupeur douloureux. Il ferma les yeux, tremblant.

« Tu sais, je rêve de ce moment depuis des jours. Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

« Je t'aime… Peut être pas du même amour mais… Je n'ai jamais pensé à un autre homme que toi de cette façon…

Trowa l'embrassa en s'enfonçant lentement dans les chairs palpitantes. Quatre rejeta la tête en arrière en criant. Ses muscles se contractèrent.

Une douleur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Trowa resta immobile, niché au creux de ses reins.

Il lui caressa le visage tendrement.

« Ca va ?

Une larme coula sur la joue pâle. Le français ne bougeait toujours pas. Il lécha la goutte d'eau, toujours avec tendresse. Il ondula juste des hanches, habituant le corps tendu sous lui.

« Hannnn…

Quatre remua les hanches, ses jambes remontèrent. Il lécha les lèvres de son amant, le serrant contre lui, remontant les fesses, couinant d'impatience.

« Tu te sens prêt ?

« Oui…

Trowa commença lentement à se retirer. Son sexe glissait facilement, la drogue injecté aidant et le blond frissonna de plaisir.

« Je t'aime murmura Trowa en se retirant complètement.

Quatre se tendit, ne comprenant pas. Trowa lui écarta un peu plus les jambes.

« Je te désire…

Il le pénétra un peu plus vivement.

« Ha !

Quatre ressentit de la douleur cette fois. Trowa resta immobile, l'emplissant complètement de nouveau.

« Je te chéris.

Il se retira de nouveau entièrement. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce que le français attendait de lui. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes mais l'autre se leva.

Il se pencha au dessus de lui, le détachant.

« Ne pars pas… Mais, je ne veux pas te retenir si tu préfères partir…

Quatre le regarda.

« Comment tu me veux ?

Trowa lui sourit. Il l'aida à se mettre sur le ventre.

« Comme ça, c'est bien mieux…

Quatre le regarda, il gémit en sentant les mains de Trowa sur son ventre pour le redresser.

« Attrapes le montant de lit, arrondit le dos et baisses la tête… Voila…

Trowa se colla à lui, lui embrassant la nuque. Son sexe, dur et vibrant, appuyait sur l'anus déjà bien détendu. Quatre serra les dents, prêt à la sentir entrer en lui.

Le français le laissa appréhender le moment un instant puis poussa. Son gland ouvrit l'anus, il s'enfonça lentement, ouvrant les chairs sous son passage.

« Tu la sens ?

« Oui, haleta le blond. Vas-y, enfonces-toi…

Trowa sourit. Il savait que le plaisir et l'orgasme qu'il allait lui donnait le rendrait dépendant au sexe.

« Doucement.

Il rentra complètement puis s'immobilisa.

Il y eut un temps de flottement, comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Quatre respirait fort, tremblant.

« Ha… Tu es si étroit…

Trowa lui caressa les hanches avant de les saisir fermement, continuant de les toucher avec ses pouces. Sa verge tressautait, enflée.

« Ca va ?

Quatre ne répondit pas, il serrait le montant du lit entres ses mains, comprenant pleinement ce qui venait de se passer. L'effet de la drogue venait de se dissiper.

« Ca fait mal…

« C'est rien… Attends et ça va passer… Chut…

Il continuait de lui caresser les hanches de ses pouces. Il lui donna un petit coup de hanche.

Le cri de Quatre le fit frissonner.

« Ca te plait ?

« Je… Je sais pas…

Trowa commença enfin à bouger. Il vit les mains de Quatre se serrer encore plus sur la barre, faisant blanchir ses articulations.

« Ha !

Trowa allait de plus en plus vite, pénétrant les chers encore étroites de plus en plus brutalement.

Il perdit la tête en voyant un filet de sang sur les cuisses blanches.

Il tira Quatre vers lui brusquement, lui fit lâcher la barre pour l'allonger sur le dos, les cuisses grandes ouvertes.

Il se renfonça en lui. Un ombre passa dans le couloir, les regardant avant de s'éclipser.

Le sexe de Trowa vibrait, il allait bientôt jouir. Il le pénétra lentement cette fois, le prenant avec douceur.

« Quatre, j'adore les jeux qu'on fait avec les autres…

Embrouillé par son plaisir, le corps frissonnant, le blond ne fut pas offusqué par la phrase.

« Tu sais, je rêve de jouer avec toi, tous ensembles…

Il le prit avec plus de précision, visant la prostate à la perfection.

Dans les brumes de son plaisir, le plus jeune se dit que ce serait bon de le faire de cette façon.

« On verra…

Il cria de plaisir, la main de Trowa venait de se refermer sur sa verge dure, la masturbant, griffant le gland, pressant la colonne de chair entre ses mains.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas jouir, l'autre main serrait la base de sa verge, il avait l'impression que son sexe allait exploser.

« Fais-moi jouir ! Je t'en pris !

« Promets-moi que tu me laisseras te guider… Faire de toi mon amant, mon esclave, mon jouet ! Promets !

Quatre tremblait, le sexe de Trowa le prenait très vite, frappant la prostate, le masturbant de plus en plus fort.

« Oui ! Tout ce que tu veux ! Tout ! Laisses-moi jouir !

Trowa relâcha la base. Le sexe de Quatre tressauta violement. Il éjacula dans les mains de son amant, maculant les draps.

Son corps fut parcourut de légères convulsions. Trowa sourit, il se pencha, léchant les traces de spermes s'étalant sur son torse.

Le corps amorphe sous lui le rendait fou de désir, de plaisir, de passion et de besoin de protection.

Il se déhancha de plus en plus vite, se repaissant du canal étroit avant d'éjaculer dans un cri bref, se laissant tomber sur Quatre, haletant de plaisir, tremblant de satisfaction.

Il le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant. Le sommeil les prit dans cette position, l'un contre l'autre, l'un en l'autre.

Xxx

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Duo se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse.

« Vous êtes sur que ça va bien se passer ?

« Calmes-toi, essayait de le rassurer Ange. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il le désirait.

« Mais c'est du viol !

« Se faire enculer de force par son oncle et ses cousins, attaché à son lit, c'est un viol… Sentir une queue qui vous encule à sec, c'est un viol… Sentir une queue qui vous encule mais que vous la désirez comme un malade, c'est du sexe et pas un viol…

Wufei, assis à côté de lui, lui posa la main sur l'entrejambe.

« D'ailleurs, mets tes grandes phrases en application et satisfaits-moi…

Ange lui sourit. Depuis quelques temps, leurs relations étaient beaucoup moins violente et la relation maître/esclave s'était largement réduite.

Ange s'assit sur les genoux du chinois, les cuisses largement ouverte et commença lentement à se déhancher.

Le frottement des vêtements les excita très vite. Wufei lui saisit les hanches, le poussant à se frotter plus fort et plus vite. Heero sentit son sexe durcir à la scène.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui regardait aussi la scène. Il lui attrapa le bras, le tirant vers lui.

« Vas voir comment ça se passe et après on baise.

« Tu es si délicat Heero… Sourit son amant mais il se leva.

Le natté monta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Les gémissements et râles de plaisir le rassurèrent, il jeta juste un coup d'œil rapide, admirant à la sauvette cette danse si belle avant de redescendre.

Ange et Wufei s'embrassaient voracement en se frottant de plus en plus fort l'un contre l'autre.

Il s'avança vers Heero.

Xxx

Quatre ouvrit les yeux lentement. La lumière très basse lui agressa les pupilles et il referma les paupières rapidement avec un grognement de douleur.

Il se sentait inconfortable, étiré, lourd. Il essaya de bouger.

Une violente douleur lui traversa les reins. Il se rappela de plein fouet ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Le sexe de Trowa était dur et gros, enfouis au fond de ses fesses. Il voulut bouger. Un éclair de plaisir le traversa, il ne put retenir un gémissement de satisfaction.

Ca avait été tellement bon, tellement impressionnant. Il cria en sentant Trowa s'enfoncer sèchement en lui.

Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus vite. Quatre ne voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Pour que Trowa continue de lui faire ressentir cela, il était prêt à tout.

« Si bon… Trowa, continues !

Ses gémissements devinrent des cris, ses cris des supplications. Trowa le pénétrait tellement fort, tellement vite.

« Laisses-toi aller…

Il lui remonta une jambe, le rendant encore plus étroit. Une ombre entra mais Quatre s'en fichait, il pleurnichait de plaisir.

« Hey ! Alors, ça se passe bien ?

Trowa lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, enfonçant deux doigts entre ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Quatre se mit à les lécher, à les sucer.

« Ouai ! Il se laisse faire. Il aime ça.

« Je vois ça… Alors, Quatre, tu te sens bien ?

Les yeux bleus d'Heero s'accrochèrent à ceux du blond. Ce dernier rougit mais, les coups de hanches de Trowa lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il ne voulait pas mentir.

Pourtant, les doigts de Trowa sortirent de sa bouche, lui caressant les joues.

« Allons mon bébé… Réponds…

« Oui… J'aime me faire prendre par Trowa.

« Dis Quatre, tu sais ce que ça fait de te faire sucer ?

Les joues déjà rouges d'excitation devinrent encore plus foncées de honte.

« Non…

« Tu veux savoir ?

Quatre se sentit exciter. Trowa le faisait avec leurs amis, alors.

« Vas-y Quatre, je trouve ça tellement beau…

Le blond hocha la tête, acceptant la proposition.

« Viens !

Duo entra, les joues rouges. Il se dandinait, regardant le couple forniquant sur le lit.

« A genoux ! Suce-le !

Duo détourna les yeux. Il s'agenouilla au niveau du sexe de Quatre. Trowa lui caressa les cheveux.

« Allez, montres à ton meilleur ami qu'elle belle douche de suceuse tu as…

Duo rougit de honte. Maintenant, il trouvait la situation embarrassante, il savait qu'Heero allait se faire sucer par le blond avant de le baiser devant eux.

« Duo… Suces-moi s'il te plait…

Le natté ouvrit les yeux en grand. Quatre le suppliait du regard, tremblant d'envie.

« Je veux partager ça avec toi…

Duo se redressa, il embrassa le gland de son meilleur ami, le suçotant sans jamais le prendre en bouche. Ses lèvres ne faisaient que l'effleurer.

« Tu as un beau sexe…

Quatre gémit au compliment. Les lèvres du natté s'ouvrirent et la colonne de chair bien raide s'enfonça dans sa bouche.

« Ha !

Quatre se resserra autours de la verge de son premier amant. Trowa gémit, rejetant son corps en arrière, lui saisissant les hanches durement, impriment ses ongles dans la peau pâle.

Heero regardait la scène avec un air pervers, il s'accroupit de nouveau pour se mettre au niveau du visage de Quatre.

« Il est bon pas vrai ? Tu sais, Duo détestait sucer avant, il détestait la sensation du sperme giclant dans sa gorge, du goût acre et gluant qui restait dans sa bouche après mais maintenant, il adore ça…

Il se recula un peu, les joues rouges, tremblant d'excitation, Quatre était au point.

« Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait de sucer ?

Quatre entrouvrit la bouche, Trowa lui caressa les joues, pinça ses lèvres pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche en grand. Heero sourit.

Il ouvrit son jean pour faire sortir sa verge bien raide. Il se masturba rapidement, jusques quelques aller-retour et s'avança, enfonçant très lentement sa verge bien raide dans la bouche du blond.

Ce dernier eut un hoquet. Heero continua d'avancer.

« Avales…

Le blond s'exécuta. Il sentit la colonne de chair descendre dans sa gorge.

Elle était grosse, noueuse, chaude et vibrante. Heero se recula, la sortant avant de revenir, très lentement, il laissait la gorge du blond s'habituer.

Duo avalait la verge à la même allure. Trowa ralentit ses coups de reins. Ils allaient tous à la même vitesse.

Quatre sentit une violente chaleur se rependre dans tous son corps. Elle se concentrait dans chaque point de contact avec ses partenaires. Il se tendit, une vague de chaleur le frappa, le faisant éjaculer.

Duo ne recula pas, il reconnut le mouvement avant coureur et avala au plus vite la verge bien raide afin que son meilleur ami éjacule au fond de sa gorge, comprimé.

Quatre se recula. Il repoussa celle d'Heero pour crier. Sa respiration se fit saccadé, il resserra ses muscles internes, compriment la verge déjà surgonflée de Trowa.

Il y eut une série de cris brefs, des tressautements de muscles puis quelques secondes de silence hébété. Trowa se sortit, regardant la scène avec un petit sourire pervers, laissant la tension baisser légèrement.

Heero se recula.

« Duo, viens la.

Le natté s'avança, soumis et impatient. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux du blond. Heero le fit monter sur le lit, à quatre pattes.

Trowa se retira de son amant, l'allongea sur le dos et se mit droit. Heero monta sur le matelas, se mettant à genoux derrière lui. Il le poussa afin que son visage soit juste au dessus de celui du blond.

« Vous pouvez vous embrasser autant que vous le voulez de cette façon…

Heero se positionna, il écarta les fesses de Duo, encore humide de sperme et de lubrifiant. La verge d'Heero se redressa violement. Le nippon attrapa sa verge et posa le gland sur l'anus qui s'ouvrit pour l'accueillir.

Trowa et Heero se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le français posa sa verge sur l'anus du blond et d'un même mouvement prirent profondément leurs amants.

Deux cris se lièrent en même temps que les lèvres s'embrassèrent. Trowa et Heero bougeait à la même vitesse.

Leurs corps s'emboitaient à merveille, sans effort. Le bruit des chairs claquant les unes contre les autres leurs faisaient tourner la tête.

« Ho oui ! Encore !

Duo perdait la tête, il s'accrochait à Quatre, remontant les fesses, remuant de plus en plus vite. Quatre, excité par ses mouvements sur son propre sexe, devenait de plus en plus chaud, de plus en plus bruyant.

« Ho oui ! Encore ! Trowa, plus fort !

Heero se redressa. Il regarda les deux soumis enlacé devant eux. Il regarda le corps fin de Duo et ferma les yeux quelques secondes e, pensant à l'étroitesse du blond.

« Trowa ?

« Hummmmm !

« On tourne ?

Le français le regarda. Le cul de Quatre était encore bien étroit et il était retissant à l'idée de le céder. Mais, en même temps, il pourrait se relâcher en prenant Duo, se laisser aller à sa violence latente.

« Okay…

Ils se retirèrent au même moment. Le changement se fit rapidement.

Quatre voulut protester mais Trowa lui claqua les fesses.

« Il faut t'attendre à ce genre de chose très souvent… On est assez partageur et j'espère que tu te laisseras faire… Qu'on puisse faire ce genre de chose le plus souvent possible…

Heero frottait sa verge en même temps dans le creux de ses reins, l'excitant.

Le français fut le premier à s'enfoncer dans l'antre chaude du natté. La claque fut violente, les chairs claquèrent les unes contre les autres.

Les yeux de Quatre s'agrandirent lorsque la verge d'Heero le pénétra durement. Il cria, ses jambes se tendirent, ses poings se fermèrent sur la natte de Duo.

Leurs corps se frottèrent les uns contre les autres. Duo et Quatre s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Les deux dominants se dévoraient des yeux.

Ils avaient envie de se toucher. Trowa saisit la natte de Duo, le forçant à relever la tête. Il le fit avancer, de façon à mettre les deux soumis en 69.

Quatre rougit en voyant le sexe de son amant entrer dans l'anus de son meilleur ami. Ses yeux furent vite attirés par le sexe raide balançant devant son nez.

Il eut envie de le sucer, de le sentir se tendre dans sa bouche, de sentir le sperme de Duo emplir sa bouche et son estomac.

Il ouvrit la bouche, sortant un petit bout de langue rose, léchant juste le gland.

A partir de ce moment, tout s'accéléra. Duo et Quatre se sucèrent mutuellement, se caressant de plus en plus sensuellement, poussant de petits gémissements sexys.

Les deux dominants les prirent de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Duo ne put retenir des cris de douleur, il sentit un peu de sang couler le long de ses cuisses, léché par le blond.

Les doigts de Trowa l'ouvrant lui faisait mal mais, il aimait trop cette sensation d'étirement pour se plaindre. Quatre regardait les doigts de son amant entrer, forçant l'anneau de muscle.

« C'est bon… Si bon… Bon !

Quatre éjacula, Duo referma la bouche, enfonçant la verge vibrante le plus loin possible au fond de sa gorge, avalant le sperme avec empressement, ravi de ce cadeau.

Heero, ravi de cette contraction, ne put se retenir, éjaculant, l'emplissant de sa semence, continuant de bouger de moins en moins vite, haletant de plaisir.

Duo avala la semence chaude au même moment, la sentant glisser le long de sa gorge, emplissant son ventre de son goût nouveau. Il ressentit une violente décharge de plaisir et éjacula à son tour.

Quatre ne recula pas, il laissa la semence remplir sa bouche. Elle gicla jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, n'arrêtant jamais de couler, il en avala le plus possible, gémissant de plaisir.

Duo se contracta autours de Trowa. Le français était à cran et la vision de Quatre, le visage couvert de sperme, coulant le long de sa gorge et sur sa poitrine, caressant ses tétons dur, l'acheva.

Il éjacula, son sperme ressortit presque immédiatement par l'ouverture crée par ses deux doigts, coulant sur le visage de Quatre.

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis ils s'effondrèrent sur le matelas, haletant, tremblant de plaisir et de satisfaction.

Quatre restait immobile, les yeux grands ouvert fixant le plafond. Duo se tourna vers lui.

« Tu te sens bien ?

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, il lécha le sperme de son visage avant de le tourner vers Duo, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu te laisses faire…

Il s'avança, léchant le sperme le maculant. Ils restèrent immobiles, savourant la langueur post coïtale.

Xxx

Wufei jouie, emplissant Ange de sa semence. A l'écran, on voyait la chambre ou les autres venaient de baiser comme des sauvages.

« Ange ? Ca va ?

« Ouahou… C'était si parfait… Si merveilleux… Si… Ouahou…

Le garçon se tourna vers son amant.

« Wufei, je t'aime…

Le chinois rougit, jamais Ange ne lui avait dit ces mots avec autant de sincérité dans le regard.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse avant de se lever dans l'intention d'aller prendre une bouche.

Xxx

Ange sortit sur le perron, un kimono mal fermé, rouge, cachait l'essentiel de son anatomie, une bassine de lingue callé contre sa hanche. Il était toujours aussi fin malgré ses vingt-cinq ans.

Il fit un signe de la main à la voisine puis avança vers les cordes à lingues, tendu entre les arbres fruitiers.

Il étendit le dernier slip et regarda vers le ciel, cachant le soleil d'une main grande ouverte.

Finalement, il n'était jamais partie du chalet ou Quatre avait perdu sa virginité. Il soupira.

La fin de la guerre avait été sanglante. Il s'assit au sol, laissant le gros chien blanc se coller à lui.

Quelques jours après l'éveil sexuel du dernier d'entre eux, J les avait contacté pour annoncer la dernière mission, l'attaque de masse avec les préventeurs, les magnarock, l'armée de Sank ainsi que les soldats colons.

Les g-boys étaient partis, laissant Ange garder la maison, avec la promesse de revenir. Les batailles avaient durés sept mois, avec des pertes.

Ange n'avait pas dormi. Pour le protéger, il n'avait pas de contact avec ses amants, il devenait fou d'inquiétude.

Puis, un matin, le ciel était devenu violet et vert, d'énormes éclairs avaient envahi le ciel puis, du métal était tombé du ciel, en morceau brulant.

Il apprit par la radio et la télévision que le vaisseau central de Romfeller venait de se faire détruire grâce à une attaque kamikaze des cinq g-boys ensembles.

Ange était tombé à genoux au sol, hurlant de douleur et de chagrin. La journaliste expliquait que les Gundams étaient complètement détruit et que les pilotes n'avaient pu survivre à une telle déflagration.

Pendant des jours, Ange avait pensé à se suicider mais, il n'avait trouvé le courage de passer à l'acte. A voisine, qui avait comprit qui était ses voisins ainsi que les relations qu'ils entretenaient, et ce, malgré son âge, avait soutenu et aidé le garçon à se sortir de sa léthargie, s'occupant de lui.

Xxx

Un matin, un gros 4X4 avança dans le chemin, lentement. Ange avait comprit qui s'avançait, son instinct le lui disant.

Wufei sauta de la voiture en marche, se précipitant vers lui. Le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras de son maître, pleurant de soulagement, d'amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis le jeune homme passa de bras en bras, de lèvre en lèvre, embrassant, caressant et touchant ses amants.

Ils ne quittèrent pas le lit pendant trois jours, se repaissant de leurs corps, de leurs unions, au point de rupture.

Heero avait effacé toutes traces de leurs vies de soldats pour devenir des adolescents normaux.

Ils allèrent à l'école, profitant d'une vie normale, d'une vie d'adolescent.

Et maintenant, dix ans après, il ne regrettait pas ses choix. Il avait pût faire une croix sur son passé.

Il ne savait pas que son oncles et ses cousins avaient été torturé pendants des jours sur L2 au point d'en mourir.

Ils vivaient tous ensemble, une vie normale. Le sexe était la seule aventure qu'ils vivaient, étant donné qu'ils changeaient de partenaire presque à chaque fois mais, ça, Ange en était très content.

Une ombre se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser et il sourit à Wufei.

« Tu viens ? On mange.

« J'arrive chéri, j'arrive.

Ange se redressa et couru vers la maison.

Maintenant, on peut dire qu'ils étaient heureux.

Owari…

Et voila, c'est fini. J'espère que cette fic correspond à ce que tu voyais ma chère Veeralucard. Ou du moins que tu n'es pas trop déçu par ce que j'ai fait à ton scénario.

A bientôt pour ma prochaine histoire qui sera d'un tout autre registre. Je l'ai déjà en tête mais je ne dis rien pour laisser le suspens.

Allez++

Daki.


End file.
